Invader Julie
by Julie Xane Indi
Summary: A lonely and tortured invader sets out to earth on her conquest to achieve respect, but runs into an inhabitant who knows her secret..will she succeed in her invasion, or will love prevail?
1. Chapter One

Invader Julie (chpt. one)  
  
"Alright..next Invader.." Almighty Red sighed, tired of missions, glad that it was almost over. His brother Purple felt the same way. The last Irken hopped up on the platform. They looked down at the soon-to-be Invader. "Judy..right?"  
  
"Julie, sir.."  
  
"Oh..that's right..you've grown quite a bit! Let's see..what planets are left..." Red floated up to the giant screen behind him, covered with a map of the galaxy. Purple blinked and looked down at Julie.  
  
She was one of the medium-sized Irkens, three foot, two inches tall. She had purple hair down to her mid-back, with bangs stopping right above her red eyes. She had on a sky blue t-shirt, but it cut off at the shoulders because of a light blue circle, kind of like a ring, went around her arm. From her shoulder down was a skin tight silver jump suit like sleeve, with tiny black circles, three to be exact, going down until the end of her hand. Under her sky blue gloves, the sleeve went between her thumb and index finger. Her shirt stopped at her stomach, and that's where her pants began. They were light blue and flared out slightly from her knees down. She also had black boots, with purple socks underneath that weren't visible. Her pack was sky blue with light blue spots. She had a necklace as well, a sort of choker. It had a gold medallion attached to a sky blue band that went all the way around her neck. Right below that where her shirt started was another light blue ring for the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Purple.." Purple looked back and floated over to Red. "Yeah?" Red leaned over closer to whisper. "I don't want to give her a major planet.." Purple blinked. "..why not?"  
  
"I don't trust her..let's give her that mystery planet.." Red pointed to a yellow sticky-note, to the right of the board. Purple lowered his antenna slightly but jerked them up as Red turned back to him for assurance.  
  
"Uh..sure..." Purple faked a smile and Red nodded, turning to Julie. Julie jumped into attention, now seeing that theirs was on her. "Uh..we have a secret mission for you Judy-"  
  
"Julie.."  
  
"Oh..right..well anyway, there's your planet.." He pointed to the sticky-note again. Julie's antenna raised, liking the sound of it. "What's its name?" Red flicked an antenna. "Uhm..it's secret! You will see when you get there!" Julie nodded slightly, getting suspicious that something was going on. Red dismissed Julie and she walked off the platform. Red continued talking as Julie headed for the equipment hall. "..secret mission..." She stepped into the equipment hall where the other invaders were. An invader by the name of Skoodge was standing at the front of the line, somewhat looking upset. He was rather plump and about at tall as Julie, but not quite. Julie blinked and walked up to him. "Skoodge? You alright?" Skoodge jumped, surprised. "Oh..nothing....just..the planet I was assigned to..I don't wanna go.." Julie lowered her antenna. "It's alright..I'm sure you'll do fine on Blortch!" Skoodge raised his antenna. "Really? You're the only one to say anything nice to me..thanks Julie!" Julie smiled. "Anytime Skoodgey.." Skoodge snickered at his nickname as the Almighty's guards walked into the room, signalling for them to get in line because the Tallests were coming. Julie blinked and ran to the back of the line. The Almighty entered and everyone got into a saluting pose. Red waved his hand to signal them to drop attention. Julie let her arm fall and sighed. A few minutes later, she was next to get her SIR. She walked up to the platform and Red looked down at her. "Eh..we have a special SIR for you.." Red floated off to a different room and left Purple standing there. Julie flicked her antenna and looked up at Purple. "Excuse me, my lord.." Purple blinked and glanced down at her. "Yeah?" Julie motioned for him to come closer so he kneeled down. "Now don't lie to me...there really isn't a 'secret' planet, is there?" Purple bit his lower lip and lowered his antenna slightly. "Uh..." He glanced towards the door that Red had gone through then looked back at Julie. "..no..there's not...don't say anything to show you know..just go find a planet.." Julie nodded. Purple sighed and grabbed a SIR, still packed into its ball and handed it to Julie. She looked down at it and blinked, looking back at Purple. "Go..hurry...Red's probably in there just throwing something together.." Julie smiled and saluted, then took off down the hall to her voot cruiser. Red came floating out the door, carrying a poorly made SIR and stopped, seeing Julie wasn't there. "...where'd she go?" Purple stood and blinked. "She left..one of these SIRs just jumped up and decided to be hers.." Red flicked an antenna and chunked the SIR he made back into the room. "Oh well..she still won't find a planet.." He snickered and headed down the hall. Purple sighed and followed. Julie growled, trying to turn on her cruiser, but it wouldn't crank. "C'mon.." It still wouldn't crank, so she banged her fist on the control panel, and this time it cranked. "FInally...alright SIR, ready..?" "Yes my lord!" Julie's SIR was like every other SIR, but Julie changed the red markings to purple. Julie pulled back on the control stick and the cruiser slowly lifted off the docking bay's floor. Then she pushed forward and slowly pulled out of the docking area. Once she got out of the area, she sped off in the direction that she was assigned to go. "You know SIR..I really don't like calling you that..let's come up with a different name.." The SIR blinked. "Okei.." "Lesse..Jir? No....Mir? Uh-uh...oh! I know! Vir!" The SIR blinked again. "Wuzza V for?" "Uhm...virtual..yeah! Virtual Intelligence Robot. Vir's your name!" Vir smiled. "Okedday!" Julie smiled as well and set the runner on cruise, it turned in the correct direction and she laid back in her seat, sighing. Vir slumped down in her seat as well. Julie's antenna flicked as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to help pass time on her long journey.  
  
~6 Months Later~  
  
Julie opened her eyes slowly, a noise having woken her. Her computer was beeping. Vir was curled up in a ball, asleep still. Julie yawned and pushed a button on the control panel. "Yes?" "-Planet ahead. Earth.-" Julie rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, seeing a big blue and green planet a few hundred miles away, but was still very visible. "...Earth? Is it inhabitable?" "-Atmosphere contains oxygen. Severeal species of live. Main species is homo sapien.-" "Ho-whatcha?" Julie blinked. "-Human for short.-" Julie looked back at the planet. "....humans..computer, show me one.." The computer beeped, scanning the planet as a picture of a girl human showed up on the screen. Julie blankly stared at the screen. ".......uh...yuck...alright computer..take it off.." The picture disappeared and she looked back at earth again. "Well..here's my..'secret' mission.." She looked over in the other seat at Vir. Julie blinked and poked her. "Hey..get up.." Vir twitched and yawned, sitting up. "Are we there yet?!" Julie blinked and pointed out the window. Vir jumped up and pressed against the window. "Oooh..wuzzat?" "Earth..the planet we've been sent to destroy.." "Ooh.." The computer beeped again, signalling they could now enter the atmosphere. Julie looked at the panel then pushed a button, igniting the thrusters and took the controls, steering towards Earth. Vir blinked and sat back down. "Alright Vir..get ready to scan the planet so we can blend in." Vir's eyes turned red. "Yes!" Julie pushed forward on the control stick, the runner shooting into the atmosphere. Vir began scanning the planet's surface, picking up bits of information. Julie pushed another button, turning off the thrusters to let the planet's gravity suck the ship in. Once they reached a certain altitude, she turned the thrusters on again, keeping a steady speed and soared above the planet's surface. Julie slowed down, spotting a good place to land, an empty lot between two houses. She lowered the runner and shut down the engine. She pushed the door open and peeked out slowly, looking around then hopped out. "C'mon Vir..but be quiet.." Vir jumped out of the runner and walked up beside Julie. "Alright..now...what did you see?" Vir blinked, her eyes turning red again. "Lots of animals..mammals, reptiles, and amphibians." Julie nodded. "Continue.." "Mammals seen were cat, dog, fox, lemur, panther-" "That's enough..we'll stay with those..show me pictures of them and then we'll choose your disguise." Vir nodded and a small projector came out of her head. "First mammal..cat.." A picture of a cat appeared on the screen. "Uh..no..next.." "Dog." Now the picture changed to a dog. "That's...cute but no.." "Next..fox.." Julie blinked. "No..too...funny looking.." "Lemur." A picture of a black and white lemur appeared. Julie flicked her antenna. "...that's cute....you like it?" Vir nodded. "Alright. Lemur it is." Julie pushed a button on her pack and a capsule came from the runner, enclosing Vir. There was a flash of light and the capsule opened, Vir standing there with a black and white lemur suit on. It had a long, skinny tail with black rings and a black tip. The suit had big black ears with red on the inside. It had black arms, legs, and a black circle on her stomach. The suit also had a cute little black nose and big eyes with purple pupils. "That's cute! Alright..now for me.." Julie put her antenna under her hair. "Uhm..that fixes that...but my eyes.." She pushed the same button on her pack and the capsule enclosed her, and when it opened, she had white eye lenses with red pupils, looking much like human eyes. Vir blinked, her suit's tail flicking. "Okay..now for a base.." Julie took out a little electronic sketch pad and doodled a house outline, then rolled it up and put it inside a screw-like object. She then put it on the ground, it boring itself in. "Vir! Back up!" Julie ran back a few meters and stopped, Vir right behind her as her house started forming. After a minute, Julie had a nice base, looking a lot like the other houses of the neighborhood. Julie smiled. "Great! C'mon Vir, let's go get ready for tomorrow." Julie walked into her house, Vir following, shutting the door behind her as they went down into the lab to study the planet.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Alright class..quiet down!" Miss Bitters growled, the class getting quiet and turned their attention to jer. Julie blinked, in disguise, and looked up at Miss Bitters slightly. "All of you welcome Julie.." A few of the kids waved, but the rest just ignored her. Julie smiled slightly. "Hi.." One kid, in the first seat of the last row squinted an eye, suspicious of Julie. His name was Dib, and he was very interested in paranormal things, including aliens. She looks..like an alien... he thought to himself, watching her. "Alright Julie...take your seat!" Miss Bitters floated over to her desk. Julie nodded. "Yes Miss Bitters.." She looked around the class and spotted a seat, in front of a girl named Zita and beside another kid named Brian. Dib watched as she went to sit down. Julie felt someone watching her and she glanced in Dib's direction. Dib glared at her slightly, Julie returning the glare but they both snapped their attention forward when Miss Bitters started teaching. "Today's lecture is on the hideousness of love.." She continued on, Julie paying close attention, not really caring how humans showed affection, but just wanted to learn more about this strange species. An hour passed, and it was lunch time. Miss Bitters dismissed the class. Julie stopped by her locker, putting her book away. Dib walked up behnd her as she shut her locker, glaring. Julie sensed someone behind her and turned around. "Uh..hi?.." "You're an alien, aren't you?" Dib crossed his arms, eyes half- closing, trying to intimidate her. Julie blinked, trying hard not to narrow her eyes. "No..why do you say that?" "Because..it's really obvious..green skin?..no ears?..no nose?" He had uncrossed one arm and pointed to where they were supposed to be. "Uh..I'm...from..another country.." Julie smiled slightly. Dib blinked. "Oh c'mon..you're not human...even humans from other countries look like humans!" "..well, I don't." Julie 'hmphed' and turned, walking away. Dib narrowed his eyes, grabbing her by the arm. "Hold it right there, alien!"  
  
Now Julie narrowed her eyes and jerked away, grabbing his shirt collar and lifted him up slightly, despite the fact she was a little shorter than him, maybe not by an inch or two. "Listen here you..I suggest you leave me alone.." Dib growled. "Put me down..-alien-.." Julie snarled and jerked around, slamming Dib into the lockers. Dib winced as his back hit a combination lock. "Alright human..I may not know your name-" "Dib.." Julie's left eye twitched. "Okay..-Dib-...so you know my secret, but like anyone will believe you.." Dib nodded. "They will! I'll reveal you to everyone! Then you'll get captured and experimented on! And I'll be famous!!" Julie lowly growled and looked around before taking out her laser gun. Dib grew a shade paler, seeing the gun. "..you..you're not g-" Dib was cut off, wincing, seeing as Julie had just jammed the tip of the gun into his stomach. "You'll do nothing of the sort..I'd kill you here and now if I wouldn't be blowing my cover.." Julie let go of him, letting drop to the floor as she put her laser away. Dib narrowed his eyes and rubbed his stomach. "..after skool..." Julie glanced at him. "What about after skool?" "We'll settle this..whoever wins gets to do what they want with the loser..agree?" He held out his hand to shake on the deal. Julie looked at his hand, then back up at him and grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. "You just sold your life, foolish human.." She let go of his hand and snickered, speaking Caujon lowly to herself as she walked to the cafeteria. Dib blinked and looked at his hand, then at Julie. "We'll just see about that.."  
  
~After Skool~  
  
Julie walked down the steps of the skool and looked around. Zita and her friend Sara were walking to the bus., and Melvin was somewhat behind them. Julie didn't see Dib so she started walking down the sidewalk. When she neared a tree, Dib suddenly jumped out from behind it and got in her path, blocking it. Julie narrowed her eyes, coming to a stop. "There you are..ready to lose?"  
  
"Why don't you ask yourself that?" Julie grinned, flashing a tooth. "Because I know I'm going to win..it's obvious who's more superior.."  
  
Dib growled. "Yea..me!!" Julie rolled her eyes. "Oh please..let's hurry up and get this over with..I have to get home.." She pulled out her laser and twirled it around in her hand. Dib looked at the laser, then glared back up at her. "Alright..fine with me.." Dib grinned. Julie stood there, watching him. "You move first..don't want to destroy you that easily.." Dib's expression turned stern as he leapt at Julie, trying to knock her down. Julie quickly moved aside, then swung her arm around, hitting Dib in the back of the head with the side of her gun. Dib cried out, a quick reaction to the hit and fell to the ground unconscious. Julie grinned and nudged him with her foot. He twitched slightly but didn't get up. "Well...seems I've won already.." Julie stepped back and pointed her laser to Dib's side. She pulled the trigger, Dib twitching again as he was shot and began to bleed from the quarter size hole. Julie shook her head. "Pathetic human.." She put her laser away and pushed a button, a microphone coming out of her pack. She grabbed it and brought it closer, pushing another button to call Vir. "Vir..come to the skool..I have...a..hostage.." She had looked down at Dib as she said 'hostage'. "Coming!" Julie put the microphone away and looked down at Dib. He was out cold, his side bleeding at a steady rate. His trench and shirt had a nice round hole in them from the shot. Julie kneeled down and took off a glove, putting two fingers right below his ear, on his neck. He still had a heart beat. She put her glove back on as Vir jetted up beside her. She landed next to Julie, blinking at Dib. "Who dat?" "-Dat- is Dib..he's our prisoner.." "Yay!......wuzzat?" Julie rolled her eyes. "Nevermind..help me carry him.." Vir nodded, her little tongue sticking out and she ran to Dib's feet. Julie went to where his head was and grabbed his wrists while Vir got his ankles. "Alright Vir..life and start walking.." They lifted Dib off the ground slowly because of his weight as Julie grunted, struggling to hold him up. They began the slow walk to her base. A few minutes later they were going down the stairs to Julie's lab, still slowly, them both weary from the journey. Vir was panting and Julie was as well, but lightly, both straining to hold the heavy, unconscious human up. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Vir just dropped Dib's feet and fell over panting. Julie let go of his hands and he fell flat, silent and still. His side had stopped bleeding about halfway there. "Jeez....for a human he's heavy.." Julie took off her eye lenses and pulled her antenna out from under her hair. "Whew..that's better...computer, lift the human onto the lab table and clamp him down..don't want him trying to get away.." Claws came down from the ceiling and picked Dib up off the ground, carrying him to the lab table and dropped him on it, little clamps coming out as they clamped around his wrists and ankles to lock him down to the table. Julie sighed and walked over to her computer and plopped down in her computer chair. Vir had finally gotten up and walked over to the lab table, looking up at it. She was a lot shorter than it was, so it seemed huge. She blinked and looked back at Julie. "Master?"  
  
"Yes?..." "Me take suity off now?" "Sure.." Vir smiled, her tongue sticking out again as she unzipped her lemur suit and shook it off. Then she grabbed her suit and ran over to the closet, tossing it in. Julie flicked her antenna, yawning. Vir hopped over and jumped in her lap, curling up and going to sleep. Julie looked down at Vir, then sighed, leaning her head back in the chair, closing her eyes and fell asleep herself.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter Two

Invader Julie  
Chpt. 2  
  
Julie yawned and opened her eyes, antenna flicking. Vir had woken up earlier and was upstairs watching tv. Julie glanced at the lab table. Dib wasn't moving, still out.  
"...computer..check the human's status.."   
The computer beeped. "-Unconscious. Low blood pressure. Low blood level.-"  
Julie flicked an antenna. "Is it low enough to where I can't cut him open?"  
"-No.-"  
Julie yawned again, getting up from her computer chair. "Good.." Julie heard a slight moan come from the direction of the lab table. She raised her antenna slightly, glancing over. Dib was waking up. Julie grinned and walked over. Dib was twitching a bit. Julie blinked, antenna quivering. Dib finally opened his eyes slightly, but couldn't see because his vision was blurry.   
Julie grinned. "Good morning, -Dib-.." She sneered.  
Dib recognized the voice and jerked awake, looking at her. "W-what?" He tried to sit up but found he couldn't, then winced from the pain in his side. "Where am I?!"   
Julie flinched from the sharpness of his yell and growled. "You don't have to yell..you're in my lab.."  
Dib's eyes grew wider slightly but he held back, trying not to show his fear. "How?"  
Julie snickered, looking down at him through squinted eyes, trying to make herself seem more evil than she truly was. "As I predicted pathetic human, you lost..I get to do as I wish with you.."  
No..."But..but..."  
"That's right Dib..-you're- the one on the table instead of me.."  
Dib shook his head slowly, having trouble hiding his phobia(AKA, fear.), beginning to develop tiny drops of sweat on his forehead. "You..you weren't supposed to do this.."   
"Why not? I've won -fair and square-." She grinned and poked Dib's side where she shot him.   
Dib winced. "Gah.....w-what are..you going to do..?"   
Julie grinned evilly. Dib's face grew long, not liking that look. "I haven't decided yet.." Dib sighed in relief. "However.." Now he flinched, knowing she'd say that. "I'm cutting you open no matter what I decide to do.."   
Dib grew pale at hearing this. "..no..."  
Julie nodded. "Yep..I still have to decide whether or not I'll kill you..but I'm sure I'll come up with that soon." She laughed and walked over to her computer and sat down, typing some stuff in.   
Dib watched her for a second, then looked at the ceiling. ....why...why me..I'm going to get cut open and experimented on, possibly killed, and.....and..no one will care...  
Julie stood up and Dib glanced at her. She looked back at Dib slightly and flicked her antenna.   
Just now taking notice of them, Dib looked up at her antenna. "..you even have antenna.."  
Julie nodded. "Yes..want to make something of it?"   
Dib moved his head and looked back at the ceiling. "...no.."   
Julie squinted an eye and started walking towards a table with a bunch of equipment on it. "Well..let's get started, shall we?"  
Dib closed his eyes. ..no...let's not....I don't wanna die..  
Julie hummed to herself, glancing over her equipment. She picked up something called a diamond cutter. It looked like a spiked pizza cutter. The tip of every blade was covered in traces of diamond dust, so it could virtually cut through anything. It had a button on the handle that cut it on, making the blade like a mini spiral table saw. Julie grinned as she pushed the button slightly, revving it up. It wasn't very loud. Dib's eyes snapped open as he heard it and he looked at Julie, eyes wide. She picked up a hand-held burner, like a small torch. It was used to burn things back together. She revved the diamond cutter again and walked over to the table. Dib watched her as she came over.   
Julie set the burner down and grinned down at Dib. "Ready?"  
Dib shuddered. "No..NO I'M NOT!!"  
Julie grinned even more, sensing his fear. "Well, I've decided I'm going to kill you, excited?"   
Dib grew really pale and shuddered harder, then shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "..no...no..NO!!"   
Julie snickered and grabbed Dib's chin, making his head face her. "Why be scared? You will be doing your kind an honor by being the first to be sacrificed.."   
Dib whimpered. "I don't want to die..please..do anything you want just please don't kill me..."  
"Well that's good, you're not supposed to want to die! That ruins the fun of killing you!" Dib's lower lip quivered as Julie let go of his chin. "Now..let's see.." Dib got teary-eyed, turning his head away from her. Julie flicked her left antenna and revved the cutter again, quickly running it across Dib's chest, just close enough to barely slice him.  
"GAH!!" Dib winced.   
"Should I kill you like that....or..this?" She did the same thing with his throat, but not as deep. Dib whimpered in pain, tears falling onto the lab table. His neck and chest were bleeding, along with his side, since it had started to ooze blood again when he jerked trying to get off the table.   
Julie looked down at Dib. He was still shuddering. She closed her eyes slightly. "I'll wait until after I experiment on you..then I'll kill you..."   
Dib whimpered in response and Julie moved the sides of his trench coat, then moved his shirt up, the place where she cut him now visible. Julie grinned and ran a claw down his stomach slowly. Dib twitched and shuddered a little harder. "Let's see..where to start..how bout...here?" Julie poked Dib right below where his ribs started.   
Dib shook his head slowly, because of the pain from where he was cut. ".....yes, I think I will.." Julie revved the cutter again. Dib started whimpering, still crying somewhat. Julie ignored him and lowered the cutter to below his ribs, the blade causing the skin to slide apart easily as it maneuvered its way down his stomach. Dib started getting a sick feeling in his stomach, from the pain, and turned ghostly white, closing his eyes tightly.   
Julie continued until she got to where his pants began. She turned off the cutter and set it aside. "Now..how you feeling?"   
Dib didn't say anything. He just laid there, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He was biting his lip slightly, trying to bear the pain he had just received.   
Julie flicked an antenna. "Well then..uh...let's..continue.." She walked over to another table, picking up a small chip. She walked back and peered inside Dib's open stomach. She blinked, amazed at how different his organs were from hers. Dib was still shuddering when Julie glanced up at him. She sighed and dropped the chip inside him. The chip hit his stomach, and tiny claws came out of the chip as clamped itself to the organ by digging the claws into it.   
Dib weakly cried out in pain, then bit his lip again, trying to stand the pain, but in vain knowing that he was going to be killed in the end anyway.  
Julie's antenna quivered as she grabbed the burner and ignited it by pushing the button on its side. She held the burner in her right hand, reached over Dib with her left hand and pushed the sides of his stomach close to one another. Then she moved the burner along the cut, burning it back together.  
Dib began to shudder again. Julie finished burning his stomach back, where she cut him nearly invisible. She burned the places on his chest and neck back together as well. Dib was sweating, partially from the heat of the burner and a little from the pain. Julie sighed, grabbing the cutter and walked back to her equipment table, setting them both down. She walked to the lab table again, pushing a button on the side of the table. The clamps that were around Dib's wrists and ankles went back into the table. He opened his eyes very slightly, them bloodshot from crying.  
Julie sighed, going over to her computer and sat. Dib noticed he could move now and sat up very slowly. Julie was typing something into the computer. Dib was still shuddering somewhat and looked at his stomach, weakly rubbing it with his hand. He was still pale and suck feeling, and just fell back onto his back, not caring if he was laying in his own blood because he was too weak to care. Julie glanced at the table. "....Dib?" Dib laid there, not answering. Julie lowered her antenna slightly and stood up. "Dib?.." Again no response. She walked over to the lab table and stood there. Dib just laid there, breathing slowly, eyes closed. Julie blinked. "Dib...?" He opened his eyes very slowly and slightly. "....get up Dib.." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, not moving otherwise. Julie's antenna quivered. "You alright?"  
"..y-you t-th-think I-I-I'm alr-right?.....ar-ren't y-you g-gon-nna k-kill m-me..?"  
Julie's antenna lowered then raised, her getting serious. "I..have....uhm..changed my mind, you're..going to be my..slave, instead."  
Dib nodded weakly. "T-t-that's b-bett-ter t-than dy-ying I-I g-guess.."  
Julie stood there for a minute, beginning to worry. "..computer..scan the human...check blood levels.."   
There was a beep. "-Blood level dangerously low. Risk of losing all bodily functions. Blood pressure low.-"  
Julie's antenna flicked. "That's not good.." She looked back down at Dib. He was laying there with his eyes closed, breathing very slowly. One arm and a leg were hanging off the side of the table. "Dib?" After a few seconds he moaned in response, not moving otherwise.   
Julie turned around, trying not to show she was worried. "Computer..is there any way to get more blood?"  
"-Yes. Human hospitals keep blood in containers.-"   
Julie's antenna quivered. "Alright...bring Vir down here.." She turned around again and looked back down at Dib. He looked just as he had before.   
Vir came running down the stairs and came to a stop by Julie. "Yesss master?"  
Julie looked down at her. "Vir...I need you to find a human hospital and get some blood.."  
Vir blinked. "Blood? Why for?"  
"For Dib..he's low on blood and we need to replace it.." Vir stuck her tongue out and nodded. "Good....now hurry.."   
Vir's eyes turned red and she saluted, ran over to the cabinet, put on her suit, and ran upstairs. Julie lowered her antenna, looking back down to Dib. He was getting pale again. Julie looked away, sighing. Dib coughed, then moaned lowly in pain.   
Julie closed her eyes, then opened them slightly as she glanced at Dib. "Hang on Dib..I sent my SIR to get you more blood.."  
Dib opened his eyes and looked at her. "S-sir?"  
Julie nodded. "My robot..her name is Vir.."  
"W-why...are y-you..getting blood..?"   
Julie sighed. "To replace the blood you've lost, why else..?"  
Dib blankly stared at Julie for a moment, his eyes switching back and forth from clear to blurry. "Y-....you're..h-helping..me....?"   
Julie grinned, but didn't mean it, she didn't really want to be mean to him, for some..reason, she just acted like it. "Don't wanna lost my slave now do I?"  
Dib closed his eyes slowly, moving his head slightly so he wasn't facing her. "W-what's..this th-hing y-you..put in m-me?.."   
Julie's antenna raised slightly. "It's a controlling chip..it's not activated right now, but when I activate it, you will be under my control.."   
Dib laid there, twitching slightly. "G-grea-at....."  
Julie nodded, grinning a little more. "Yes...it is, isn't it?" Dib twitched one more time and didn't respond. Julie lost the grin, antenna lowering slightly. "Dib?.." No response. Julie turned away, closing her eyes. "....computer...status.."  
"-Unconscious.-"   
She sighed and walked over to her computer chair, sitting down. "..at least he's not dead...computer, call Vir..I want to see how she's doing.." The microphone came out of her pack again.   
There was a beep from the computer, then Vir appeared on the screen. "Hiii!!"   
Julie sat there for a second, then responded. "Vir..where are you?"  
"Me on way! Gots blood shtuff, yah!" She sounded..very...happy.  
Julie nodded slowly. "Good...hurry.."   
"Yes my master!" Transmission was cut, the microphone going back into Julie's pack.   
Julie looked over in Dib's direction, then to the floor, lowering her antenna. She looked back up and then rose, walking over to the table. Dib did nothing but lay there..he was still unconscious. Julie took off her left glove and put two fingers to his neck. His heartbeat was very slow. Julie then moved her fingers up his neck and rested her hand on his cheek. She gazed down at Dib silently, then suddenly backed away from the table. She shook her head quickly. "What am I thinking?! Gah..." She shuddered and sat where she was, shuddering again. "Ble-eh.." Julie's antenna quivered, her standing up slowly. She looked back down at Dib, then walked back over to her computer chair, putting her glove back on, and sat, kind of slumped, arms crossed. She flicked her antenna. "Vindares eden on eno..E feresu ot kile..y...-muhan-.."("Invaders need no one..I refuse to like..a...-human-" Caujon.) She shuddered again. Then she snickered. "Ebdises..eh si za lasev fatre lal.."("Besides..he is my slave after all.." More Caujon. This will appear randomly throughout my stories. XD)   
At that moment Vir came skipping down the stairs. "Master! Me baaack!!"   
Julie looked to the stairs, then stood. "Good..where's the blood?" Vir took off her suit and the top of her head opened, a packet of blood coming out. Julie took the packed and looked it over. "Alright..good job Vir..."  
Vir smiled, sticking her tongue out a bit. "I'ma go watch tv!!"   
Julie watched her as she ran upstairs and shook her head. "Now.." Julie walked over to the lab table. She moved Dib onto the lab table fully, since he was halfway off. She then set the bag of blood on the lab table next to Dib and walked over to her equipment table, picking up a double-ended syringe, capable of transferring blood from one location to another. Julie walked back to the lab table and moved Dib's arm so his hand was palm up. She then picked the bag of blood up and put one end of the syringe into the bag. Then she turned to Dib and very carefully put the other end into his brachial artery, then started to slowly drain the blood from the bag into Dib. She continued until the bag was empty. She took the end of the syringe from his arm and walked over to her equipment table, setting the syringe down, removing the bag and tossed it into a trash can nearby.   
"Computer..what are the human's blood levels now?"   
The computer beeped. "-Blood levels near normal. Blood pressure rising.-" Julie sighed. "That's good..now to wait for him to wake up..." Julie's antenna drooped, her walking over to the computer chair. She sat, slumped, and drifted off.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Three

Invader Julie(Chapter 3)  
  
  
The lab was quiet when Dib came to his senses. He coughed weakly then opened his eyes halfway. Julie was slumped down in her computer chair, her arms hanging off both sides. One antenna was drooped down over her face, the other one just hanging limply. Her head was lowered, she being deeply asleep. Dib turned his head to look at her. He laid there, just watching. She didn't move, with the exception of breathing. Dib blinked and sat up, still looking at her. Then he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He looked back at the table, his blood was dry. He turned so his legs were hanging off the table. He coughed again, wincing from the pain in his stomach. "....she's....the..alien's asleep.." Julie twitched then moaned in her sleep, leaning her head back against the chair. Dib squinted an eye then climbed off the table slowly. He looked around the lab again, his eyes stopping on Julie's equipment table. He looked back at Julie, then to the table and grinned. "Now's my chance..my adversary will not stand a chance..but I have to be deft.." He glanced at Julie then tiptoed over to the other table. Julie coughed, her antenna flicking. Dib froze, looking back. She was sitting there, still asleep. Dib glanced back at the table and grabbed the diamond cutter. He looked it over, then suddenly dropped it, realizing it was covered in his blood. The cutter fell to the floor with a clang, Dib staring at it. The clang woke Julie and she jumped up from the chair, having already jerked her laser out. Dib didn't move, he just stared at the cutter, getting that sick feeling again.   
Julie relaxed, taking not it was only Dib. "I see you're awake.." Dib nodded slowly, turning away from the cutter. Julie put her laser away and say back down in her computer chair. "So..you feeling any better Dib?" Dib slowly looked at Julie, then looked away, shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself. Julie blinked, flicking an antenna. "Well?.."  
Dib looked back at her. "And why would you care, alien?"  
Julie looked away with her eyes, then back to him. "I don't know..just wondering.."  
Dib rolled his eyes, looking around the lab. "So alien..what planet are you from?"  
Julie kept her eyes on Dib, flicking her left antenna. "Why is it any of your business anyway? Nyah.."  
Dib glared at Julie. "Tch..where's your spaceship? I'd like to go see if I can hotwire it or something."   
Julie narrowed her eyes. "From what it sounds like, you wanna go for a ride.." She grinned, standing up.   
Dib watched her. "Ride?..you're letting me in your ship?.."  
Julie walked up to him and picked up the cutter. "Sure..why not? You're not leaving my house anyway.." She put the cutter in front of his face quickly and revved it, Dib jumping back a little. Julie grinned, snickering as she put it back on the lab table.   
Dib growled slightly. "And why not, -alien-?"   
"You don't remember why I didn't kill you?"  
"Uh..not exactly, I was more focused on the PAIN that I was going through to pay attention to you." Julie poked his stomach. Dib winced and backed up, growling. "Gah..don't do that!!"  
Julie's antenna flicked. "I didn't kill you because I put that chip in you..you're my slave."   
Dib's eyes narrowed. "You'll have to let me go sometime, people will notice I'm missing.."  
Julie rolled her eyes. "I could easily make a clone of you..and besides, let them notice. They won't suspect a thing."   
"You can clone me?! Why didn't you do that in the beginning?? Just clone me and cut open THAT, but NO! You just had to cut ME open, HUH?!" Julie growled and grabbed Dib by the throat. Dib gagged slightly. "Get your hands off me!!"  
Julie tightened her grip and took out her laser, pressing it against his chest. "Listen here you..you won't speak to me in that tone of voice..understood?"   
Dib growled. "I'll talk to you however I want -alien-..you're on MY planet.."  
Julie squeezed his neck a little more, causing Dib to gag again. "It doesn't matter..you're my slave and you will obey me..or suffer the consequences.."  
"L-like wh-what..?"  
Julie relaxed her grip a bit so Dib could get enough oxygen, because before she was crushing his windpipe. Dib coughed slightly. "I'll cut you open again..and experiment on you.."  
"I thought you did that last time?"  
Julie shook her head. "No..I didn't have the heart to.." She loosened her grip and slowly slid her fingers across his neck as she let go.   
Dib stood there and stared at her blankly. "What was THAT supposed to mean?"  
"....nothing..nothing.." Julie put her laser away and walked over to her computer chair, just sitting down. Dib squinted an eye. "You didn't have the -heart- to experiment on me? What kind of weak alien doesn't have the HEART to experiment on the people they intend to destroy?" Julie sat there, staring at the floor, not saying anything. Dib blinked. "Well?"  
Julie looked up at him with only her eyes. "This kind.."  
"And what kind are you?" Julie looked back down and closed her eyes. Dib stood there, waiting on her response. When she didn't say anything, he walked up to the chair, stopped in front of her and waved his hand in her face. "Hello?.." Julie opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong with you? You're acting..I dunno, weird.."  
Julie lifted her head a little. "I'm fine..just...thinking.."  
"Is it that hard to tell me what species you are?"  
Julie stared at him, showing almost no emotion. "Irken..I'm from the planet Irk..."  
Dib squinted an eye. "Irk? What solar system is that in?"  
"...does yours have a specific name?"   
"Uhh..no..then what galaxy is Irk in?"  
"This one..it's just on the other side of the Milky Way.."   
Dib nodded slowly. "Irken eh? Hmph..why did you choose earth to come to?"  
Julie closed her eyes. "I didn't choose earth..I was assigned earth.."   
"Assigned?"  
"..Irkens are in a galactic conquest..we're trying to get total control of the galaxy.."  
"...and you do this by?.."  
Julie glanced up at him slightly. "There are a few Irkens that are made 'invaders'..meaning we're sent out into the galaxy to the planet we were assigned to, destroy all the living inhabitants, and wait for the armada to arrive and finish off what's left.."  
Dib took a step back and growled. "So you DO plan on destroying all mankind! Hmph!"  
"...." Julie closed her eyes again. "..yes, except you, but only because you're my slave..and you're going to help me destroy this dirt ball.."  
Dib snarled. "Do you honestly think I'd help you kill off my own kind?! Are you insane?? I'm not helping you destroy earth!!"  
Julie's antenna quivered slightly. "You have no choice..and from what it looked like at skool, no one really cares about you.."  
Dib froze as she said this, then sighed, slumping down a bit. "No..they don't.." Julie opened her eyes. "..they're always making fun of me..for saying aliens are real..and look! I have proof right in front of me!" Julie's antenna lowered slightly. Dib was on the verge of tears. "..why didn't you just kill me before...this world and everyone else would be a lot better off without me.." He sat roughly, looking down at the floor.   
Julie just sat and stared at him. Dib had his eyes closed, crying lightly. Julie looked down slightly and stood up, walking over to him, sitting on her knees in front of him. "Don't say that.."  
"Why?..it's true...my own sister even hates me.."  
Julie lowered her antenna. "There's got to be someone who likes you.."  
"....how would you know..you're only here to destroy everything.." Julie sighed. Dib whimpered lowly, tears falling.   
Julie looked up at Dib and reached out with her right hand, lifting his chin up. Dib opened his eyes and looked at her blankly. "..that's not true Dib...." She leaned forward slowly and lightly kissed him. Dib's eyes widened and he scrambled back away from her. Julie sat there and watched him, expecting that reaction somewhat. Dib stared at her, eyes still wide, mind racing, not exactly knowing what to say. Julie stared back at him silently, then stood up. Dib continued to watch her, speechless. She closed her eyes and looked away slightly.   
Dib finally broke the silence. "..w-why did....did you..kiss me?"  
Julie opened her eyes slightly and glanced at Dib. "....I told you someone liked you.." She walked over to her computer chair and sat, not saying anything else.   
Dib's jaw dropped slightly, then snapped up. His eyes half-closed in that sarcastic manner. "Great..the -alien- likes me...what else could go wrong in my life..:  
Julie flicked her left antenna. "Will you please quit calling me 'alien'? That's not my name.."  
"Fine, whatever, -Julie-..you're still an alien..having a name doesn't make you human.."  
"Yes, I know that...but would you like for me to continuously call you 'human'?"  
Dib slightly glared. "No.."  
"Then don't call me alien." Dib crossed his arms and looked away. Julie sat up in the chair and spun it around, poking at the keyboard. Dib slightly glanced at her, then looked away. Julie's antena lowered. What was I thinking....I knew he wouldn't say anything..I don't blame him.....I wouldn't like someone who cut me open too much afterwards... Julie sighed, poking one last key before letting her arm fall. Dib was staring at the floor. Then Julie suddenly remembered something and spoke out loud to herself. "I need to report to the Almighty..."  
Dib looked up at her slightly. "Who?"  
"..the Almighty..I need to report my status.." She stood up, typing something in and the computer beeped. She backed up from the computer slightly. Dib stood up, curious. The computer beeped again and as the transmission was accepted, Red and Purple appeared on the screen. Red was eating eating nachos and Purple was sipping a cherry soda. Julie saluted as they appeared. "Greetings my Tallest!" Red coughed hearing her voice, choking on a nacho.   
Purple set his soda down. "Julie! How is it going?" Dib squinted an eye, hesitating to say something.   
"Everything is fine. I have successfully made a base and blended in with the inhabitants." Red was still coughing, Purple glancing at him slightly.   
"Good..what have you learned about the planet?"   
"The main species is 'human'.."  
Red finally stopped coughing and was slightly red from lack of air. "J-julie?..you're alive?!"  
Julie nodded slowly. "Yes...my..tallest.." Dib stepped forward slightly then stopped.   
Purple noticed Dib finally and blinked, pointing to him. "What is that?"  
Julie looked back at Dib, then back to Purple. "That's a human..his name is Dib..."  
"What's he doing there?"  
"..he's my slave..." Dib growled slightly.  
Purple nodded. "I see.." Red was just sitting there, staring off-screen, mad because Julie wasn't dead. He had sent her on the 'secret mission' to get her killed.   
"Well..I've got a lot of work to do..I'd better go.."   
Purple nodded again. ""Alright..report back if you need to, or just to get help."   
Julie nodded and saluted. "Until next time my lords! Invader Julie, signing off!" The transmission was cut and Julie dropped her salute, sighing as her antenna fell.   
Dib blinked. "Who were they?"  
Julie looked back at him. "The Almighty..the leaders of my planet.."  
Dib nodded slowly. "Uh-huh..that...red one seemed..weird.."  
Julie sat down in the computer chair. "Yes...he doesn't like me very much.."  
Dib looked around for a place to sit, only seeing the lab table. "What was that about you still being alive?"  
Julie was just staring off. "He..wants me dead...I guess.."  
Dib looked back at her, then looked away, grinning. "Maybe if you die then earth will be saved, and I can show your carcass to the world."  
Julie closed her eyes. ".....yea..."  
Dib glanced at her, then to the lab table, sighed, walking over and hopped up onto it, sitting. His feet were hanging off.  
Julie sighed sadly and slipped down in the chair. Dib looked at Julie. She just sat there, not moving, her antenna hanging limply. Dib looked away a bit, then back at her. "You alright?"  
Julie opened her eyes very slightly and glanced at him. "....why does it matter?.."  
Dib sat quietly for a minute, trying to think of something to say. "Uh...I..I dunno, just wondering.." Julie looked back down and closed her eyes. Dib blinked, confused at why she was acting like this. "What, are you afraid of him?"  
"...no..not really...it's just..he makes me...feel....worthless.."  
"Maybe you are?"  
"....." Julie sat there, getting teary-eyed. "...Dib..do me a favor....since you hate me so much, do you think you could kill me?"  
"W-what?" Dib was surprised. He didn't expect an alien invader, set on destroying the earth, to ask him to kill her.   
Julie opened her eyes very slightly. "..kill me....you'd be saving earth, and saving my kind a lot of trouble.."  
Dib slid off the lab table and walked up to the chair she was in. She looked up at him, crying somewhat. Dib looked away with his eyes, then looked back at her. "So...how'm I s'posed to....kill...you?"   
Julie reached over and pulled out her laser, holding it out to Dib. Dib blinked and took the laser, looking it over. Julie let her arm drop, closing her eyes. "Just aim it at my head and pull the trigger..you're free to leave and do whatever you want with my body.."  
Dib looked back at Julie. "Are you sure?.." Julie nodded slowly, eyes tightly closed, crying as she waited for Dib to kill her. Dib stepped back, lifting the laser with both hands and pointed at Julie's head. He pulled the trigger slowly, but didn't fire. He closed his eyes and looked away, beginning to shake. Julie's antenna quivered, wondering why it was taking so long. Dib sighed and his arms fell. "I...I can't do it.."  
Julie opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. "...why?"   
Dib had his head lowered and his eyes closed. "..I don't know.." He held the laser out, not looking at her. Julie took her laser and set it in her lap, just staring at it. Dib sighed and turned away. Great...my one chance to save earth and I couldn't do it.. Dib turned back to Julie. She was still sitting there. She hadn't moved, but had closed her eyes and began crying again. Dib looked away with his eyes, then looked back at her. "..Julie?"  
"......yes.." She spoke lowly and shakily, upset.  
"..why...why did you want to die?"  
"...I told you..I'm worthless.."  
Dib shook his head slowly. "No..why do you think that?"  
Julie opened her eyes very slightly and looked up at Dib. "I...I don't know.."  
"Then don't think that if you don't have a reason.." Julie's eyes were jumping as she closed them, loering her head. Dib sighed and looked away. "Since I didn't kill you, I'm not free?"  
"...correct.."  
Dib lowered his head slightly and walked over to the lab table. He stood in front of it for a second before jumping back up on it, sitting. Julie didn't move. Dib looked around the lab, looking at all of the stuff. His eyes stopped on the equipment table, then, seeing the cutter, shuddered and looked away. He glanced at Julie. She had slumped down in the chair, antenna hanging limply over her face. Dib shook his head. "Get up Julie, quit feeling sorry for yourself."  
Julie opened her eyes and looked up at him. "..why are you being so..nice now?"  
"Nice? Tch..I'm not being nice, I just don't want to hear you whining."  
Julie slightly narrowed her eyes, but not enough to tell she had. "I didn't ask you..." She stood up and put her laser away.   
"Hmph.." Dib crossed his arms. "Who cares what you care? Not me."  
Julie grinned. "Who cares what you care?" Dib growled slightly. "That's what I thought..now," She sat back down in her chair. "..tell me about the human body."  
Dib blinked. "Why?"  
Julie flicked her antenna. "Because I told you to.."  
"If I tell you, you'll let me experiment on you?"  
"...no, I'll tell you about Irkens."  
Dib shrugged. Then he held out his arm sarcastically. "This is an arm..whoo..."   
Julie growled. "I know that..I mean organs and such.."   
"Organs?" Julie nodded. Dib sighed as he pointed to his head. "B-rain..the most important organ..controls everything that goes on in the human body.."  
"Yes, Irkens have a brain too....continue.."  
Dib pointed to his stomach. "The sto-mach."  
"Stomach? What does it do?"  
"Digests food.."  
"Hmm....now, was this the organ that I attached the controlling chip to?" Dib closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright...continue."  
Dib pointed to his chest. "..heart...pumps blood through our bodies.." Julie looked up at Dib, not lifting her head. Dib still had his eyes closed, a slight gleam appearing in the corner of his eyes. He pointed to both sides of his chest slowly. "....l-lungs..u-used for br-breathing.." Julie's antenna lowered very slightly as she stood. A tear rolled slowly down Dib's cheek as he pointed to his side. "K-kid-...nets..t-they c-"  
"Dib.." He opened his eyes a little and looked up slowly, crying. Julie stared at him then lowered her antenna more. "That's enough.." Dib nodded, lowering his head as he closed his eyes. Julie looked down a bit, then walked up to the lab table slowly. She stood there in front of Dib, silently. He didn't move, but was still crying. Julie sighed and took his hands. "Shh.." Dib opened his eyes and looked up at Julie blankly. Her antenna were lowered. Dib closed his eyes, head drooping down again. Julie let go of his hands and climbed up on the lab table, sitting beside him. Dib didn't move. Julie looked at the floor, then to Dib. "Dib...what's wrong?.."  
"N-not-thing.."  
She shook her head. "No, something is..."  
"It's just.....I..why?...why does everything happen to me?" Julie opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "..and...and I wonder.....what my purpose in..life...really is....if I was destined to be hated all my life.." Julie looked down. Dib sighed shakily. "You should've killed me when you cut me open.."  
Julie shook her head. "No.." She moved, facing him, sitting on her knees, wrapping her arms around him. Dib whimpered lightly and cuddled into her, looking for comfort, not really thinking. Julie held him closer, running her claws slowly back and forth on his back. "Shh..it's okay..." Dib whimpered, burying his face into her shoulder. Julie moved one hand up to his neck and ran her claws there, rocking slightly, trying to calm him. Dib lowly whimpered to himself, the tears slowly subsiding. "Shh...everything's okay Dib.."   
Dib opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her. She had her eyes closed. Dib looked at where he was, then looked back up at Julie. "..Julie..?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What..what are you doing?"  
"I was..comforting you.."  
"What for?"  
"You...you were upset.."  
"....oh..t-thanks...I..I guess.."  
Julie smiled, antenna quivering slightly. "Anytime Dib.." Dib closed his eyes back, nodding slowly. Julie stared at him, pondering what to do. "Do..do you want me to let go?"  
Dib spoke lowly. "Only if you want to.."  
"I don't really.."  
"Then don't..." Julie smiled, huggling him in closer. Dib nuzzled into her shoulder. Julie closed her eyes as well, antenna quivering. Dib began to think what he was doing snuggled up with an alien, but he didn't really care as long as he was being cared for. His thoughts slowed as he fell asleep in Julie's arms, breathing slowly. Julie was nearly asleep herself when she opened her eyes. She spoke softly. "Dib?" Dib didn't respond. Julie smiled, taking the hint that he was asleep and let go of him slightly. She crawled off the table and laid Dib down gently. He was laying on his side. Julie kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams.." She sat down by the lab table and leaned against it, falling asleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Four

Invader Julie(Chpt. 4)  
  
Dib opened his eyes slowly. It was quiet. He sat up on his arm slightly, looking around for Julie. He finally heard her talking to herself in her sleep. Dib peered over the edge of the table. She had fallen over on her side, antenna drooped over her face. Dib blinked.   
Julie began muttering again. "....mom......" Dib squinted an eye. Julie twitched, rolling onto her stomach. Dib sat up, feet hanging off, still looking down at her. Julie's antenna quivered as she closed her eyes tighter. "...no....stop...lepase.."   
"What?"   
Julie had started speaking Caujon. She rolled onto her back, whimpering. "..tops...on..lepase..nod't od hist...aleve reh anole..."  
Dib slid off the table and kneeled down beside Julie. "..Julie?"   
She had started breathing faster. She twitched again. "On.....TOPS!!" Her breathing increased, antenna quivering.   
Dib grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Julie!!" Julie's eyes snapped open, sitting up quickly, panting. Dib backed up slightly to give her room. Julie closed her eyes, calming down slightly. "Are you alright?"  
Julie opened her eyes and looked at him. "Y-yeah.."   
"What happened?"  
Julie shook her head, eyes closing. "Nightmare.."  
"Oh.." Dib stood up. "And what were you saying? You were saying something....weird.."   
Julie was looking up at him. "Oh...prolly something in Caujon..my planet's language.." Dib nodded then held his hand out. Julie looked at his hand and reached up, grabbing hold of it. Dib pulled, helping her up. She smiled. "Thanks.."   
Dib didn't let go of her hand and smiled a little too. "Sure.." Julie looked down at their hands, then back up at Dib. Dib looked down at their hands too, then let go. "..sorry..."   
Julie smiled again. "It's okay.." Dib slightly smiled, then looked away. Julie lowered her antenna. "You okay?" Dib nodded, walking over to the computer chair and sat. Julie just watched him, antenna falling slightly. Dib was looking at the floor, silent. Julie walked over slowly and stopped in front of him. "Dib?"   
He looked up slightly. "Yes?"   
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yes..I'm fine..." Julie lowered her antenna. Dib watched her antenna lower and sighed. "I don't know..I...feel confused..I don't know what to do.."  
"What's confusing you?"  
Dib looked down a bit. "Well, for one, I'm wondering why you care for me..no one else likes me.."   
Julie blinked. "I...I..uh..well.." She looked away nervously. "Um..I dunno, I just do.."  
"But wouldn't you like one of your own species?"  
"You..you don't have to..and no, I don't want to like an Irken.."   
Dib looked up at her. "Why not?"  
Julie's antenna fell further. "Just..bad experience..."  
"What, you had one?" Julie closed her eyes and nodded slowly. ".....well at least you had someone." Dib closed his eyes halfway and looked away..   
Julie opened her eyes slightly. "He wasn't worth it..he didn't really love me.."  
Dib started to say 'who would', but hesitated. No..I won't..  
"Dib? Have you ever liked anyone?"  
Dib glanced up at her. "No...that's kind of hard to do when everyone thinks you're crazy.."  
"Yea..I was the same way..."  
"They thought you were crazy too?"  
Julie looked down. "No, they just hated me.."  
"What for?"   
Julie sighed. "I don't know.."   
Dib looked down slightly. "Oh..I'm sorry.."  
Julie looked back up at him. "Thank..you...I'll help you out with your life, I'll let you show me to your..earth scientists.."  
"No!" Dib answered very quickly, then stuttered. "I...uh..you know, you....saved my life, so..no, don't.."  
Julie had looked up at him when he said 'no', and was just looking at him blankly. "But you'd be famous..and we're not exactly friends anway....are we?"  
Dib shook his head very slowly, then nodded. "Gah...I don't know..I mean....you're the only one that's said they care about me, and shown it..and I like that, actually being cared for, but..you're an alien...something that I've been trying to prove to the world all my life and...jeez!! I'm just..so confused.."   
Julie's antenna drooped. "The only think I could tell you to do would be to pick one.."  
"Pick one? It doesn't matter to you?"  
"No..either way you'll be happy..right?"  
Dib looked up slightly. "Yeah..if I'm cared for, I'll be happy, and if I'm famous I'll be happy…but..I really don't want to give up my opportunity to see the universe..see? There I go again! Confusing myself! I don't know what to do!"  
Julie sighed. "Why don't you wait and see which one you'll like more?"   
Now Dib sighed. "Yea..I guess…" Julie looked away slightly, then to her computer, to Dib, and on around the lab, Dib watching her. Julie then stopped, looking at Dib from the corner of her eye. Dib blinked. She grinned and plopped down in his lap, sitting on him. Dib blinked again. "..what are you doing?"  
"Sitting."  
"I can see that..you went me to get up?"   
Julie's eyes half-closed, smiling a little. "No.."   
Dib blankly stared at her, then sighed, eyes half-closing sarcastically. "So you're just going to sit here? On my lap?" Julie nodded, sticking her tongue out. Dib opened one eye, seeing her tongue, then half-closed it back, laying his head back into the chair.   
Julie blinked, bringing her tongue back in her mouth, antenna lowering. "You okay?"   
Dib nodded. "Yea, fine." Julie raised her antenna slightly and leaned back on Dib, closing her eyes. Dib opened his eyes again, looking at Julie. She say there, breathing slowly. Dib blinked and slumped down slightly, sighing. "Fine, you can sleep on me if you want."  
Julie opened her eyes, looking at him. "You don't mind?"  
Dib shrugged. "Either way you're going to, I'm your 'slave', remember?"  
"…yes..but if you mind, I'll get up.."  
"No, I don't really.." Julie smiled and closed her eyes, laying her head down on his shoulder. Dib continued to watch her, then closed his eyes. Julie's antenna quivered, her beginning to purr. Dib's eyes snapped open, looking at her. She just say there, purring lowly. "J-..J-julie?"  
She opened her eyes slightly and glanced up at Dib. "..yes?"  
"You…..you're..purring..like a cat…"   
She closed her eyes back, nodding slowly. "..Irkens purr when they're happy.."  
"You're..happy?…why?"  
"Because….I just am.." Dib blinked. Julie continued to purr, nuzzling into his neck. Dib lifted his head, closing his eyes. She finally relaxed, nuzzled into him.   
Happy?…how can anyone be happy around me?.. Dib sighed. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck, antenna falling limp. Dib opened one eye slightly and smiled a little, wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eye back. Julie purred a little louder, nuzzling in deeper. They sat there for a few minutes, just cuddling in silence with the exception of Julie's purr. Dib finally opened his eyes a little, just staring off. Julie was still purring, eyes closed. Dib looked at her, wondering what to do, whether he should let her sleep or not. He sighed, running his fingers up her back slowly. Julie's antenna quivered slightly. Dib stopped at her mid-back and looked at her antenna. He moved his hand up to her antenna and took one in his hand. They quivered again, Dib closing his hand around it. He closed his eyes and moved his fingers up the antenna, feeling it. It was smooth, not rough like he thought it would be. Julie stifled a giggle and coughed. Dib opened his eyes and looked back at Julie. She yawned and opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him. Dib looked back and smiled slightly. Julie smiled and looked at her right antenna, which Dib was still holding. Dib looked at her antenna as well and let go, moving his hand away from her head and rested it on her back again, near his other one. Julie quivered her antenna and smiled, nuzzling into his neck again. Dib lifted his head again, smiling a little more. Julie started to purr again, sighing. Dib closed his eyes, listening to her purr. Julie ran her claws on his neck slowly, Dib shuddering slightly. Then he grinned. "..hey….that tickles.." He spoke lowly.   
Julie smiled and opened her eyes, speaking at the same volume. "..it tickled when you held my antenna too.."  
"…heh.."  
"You seem..more comfortable now.."  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yea…I guess….you're not going to hurt me anymore, are you?"  
Julie shook her head, still nuzzled into him. "No.."  
Dib smiled. "..if you don't hurt me, then I won't tell other humans you're here…"   
Julie purred again. "…kay.." Dib held her closer, listening to her purr. She suddenly stopped as she opened her eyes. "The mission.."  
"Hmm?" Dib opened his eyes as well, looking at her.   
Julie looked at Dib. "My mission…I'm supposed to destroy earth.." Dib got a rather sad-looking face and looked down, to the side. Julie sighed, seeing his reaction. "But I can't..I'd be destroying your home…" Dib nodded. "…but if I don't..then most likely I'd be killed.." She sighed again, antenna falling.  
Dib looked back at her. "You'd die to save earth? Just a while ago you said you were going to destroy it.."  
Julie closed her eyes. "Well, yea, for you I guess.."  
"You….you would do that..for me?.." Julie nodded, laying her head back down on his shoulder. "..wow…no one..no one's ever done anything for me…" He smiled, closing his eyes again, bringing Julie closer to him. Julie whimpered lowly, burying her face in his shoulder. Dib noticed she was upset and sighed, putting his hand on the back of her head. "Julie..it's okay…" Her antenna fell. Dib began to hum very lowly to calm her down. Julie stopped whimpering, her eyes wet slightly and just listened to him. Dib continued to hum, holding her close. Julie nuzzled into his shoulder. Dib opened his eyes somewhat looking at her, still humming lowly. Julie didn't move, she just sat there, listening to him hum. Dib smiled and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. Julie's antenna quivered, her purring very lowly. Dib stopped humming, hearing her purr. "Julie?"   
She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at Dib. "..hmm?"   
"You feel better now?"  
She nodded slowly. "Yes.."  
"That's good…" Dib rested his hand on her back. She smiled a little and her antenna fell limply. Dib closed his eyes, sighing. Julie ran her claws slowly on his neck, to the sides and ran them up. Dib lifted his head. Julie smiled, continuing to do that slowly, closing her eyes as well. Dib laid his head back into the chair, sighing in comfort. Julie continued, purring lowly. Dib was breathing slowly and began to knead her shirt slightly. Julie opened her eyes somewhat then smiled, continuing. Dib began to hum again.   
Julie just kept running her claws on his neck, gazing at him. ..I said I wouldn't like a human…oh well.. Dib twitched. Julie opened her eyes a little more. "Dib?" She stopped running her claws, her hands just resting on his neck. He didn't answer, just laying there. Julie moved her hand to his cheek, moving his head so she could see him more easily. "..Dib?" He still didn't answer. She smiled, noticing he was asleep. She laid his head back and let go slowly, sliding off his lap very slow so as not to wake him up. She kissed him lightly, antenna quivering. "Sleep well, Dib.." She ran a claw across his cheek and around to his chin, then slowly backed off, heading for the stairs. She went upstairs, shutting the lab door behind her. Vir was curled in a ball on the couch, sleeping. Julie walked over to the couch, seeing her and smiled. "She's asleep too.." She sighed and went into the kitchen, pulling out a chair at the table and sat. She looked around the kitchen, tapping her claws on the table slowly. "Nyah..what to do.." She looked at the stove and blinked. "Both Vir and Dib are asleep…" Suddenly there was a beep. Julie's antenna jerked up, her surprised. "..wha?" Julie reached to her waist and pulled a beeper from one of her belt loops. Sure enough, it was her beeper, because it had just beeped again. She pushed a button on the side. "Julie speaking.."  
"~Julie?..this is Red..~"   
Julie's antenna lowered a bit. "Greetings..my Tallest.."  
"~Yes, yes, well..do you still have that Dib human thing?~"  
Her antenna lowered more, thinking she knew what he wanted. "Uhm..yes…why?"  
"~Good, I want you to bring him to Irk for testing..~"   
Julie nearly dropped her beeper, shocked. "B-…b-but..can I bring you a different human?"   
"~No, I want that one! What, it's not like you like him is it?~"  
Julie closed her eyes. "…..no..my Tallest.."  
"~Good, bring him to Irk as soon as possible, understand?~"  
"Yes…Tallest Red…."   
"~Good, good. Alright, yea..I'm done.~" There was a click as Red ended his transmission. Julie sat there, then slowly put away the beeper, her eyes damp. "No…why..Dib….." A tear rolled down her cheek slowly as her antenna fell limply. She sighed closing her eyes. "I knew something like this would happen.." She sighed again, sadly as she stood up slowly. "..might as well…go tell him.." She walked out of the kitchen and to her lab door, opening it and going down the stairs slowly. Dib was still slumped down in the computer chair, head leaned back, fast asleep. Julie walked up beside the chair, antenna lowered. She watched him, not wanting to wake him up. He was breathing slowly, his stomach moving up and down along with his breathing. Julie's antenna fell further as she put her hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. "…Dib?.." He didn't answer. Julie shook him again.   
Dib groaned slightly and opened his eyes a bit. "…ehh….?.."   
Julie took a step back. "Sorry I had to wake you.."  
Dib looked at Julie, eyes half-closed. "It's okay.." He yawned slightly, leaning his head back. "..what is it?.."   
Julie tapped her fingers together, looking down a bit. "…well..you see….I got..this, transmission while you were asleep.."  
"..from who?..those…Almight of yours..?"  
Julie nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "Yes..the Red one…Red….he..he said he…wanted…..you…for….testing.."  
Dib's eyes snapped open, head jerking up, looking at her. "What?!" Julie winced, nodding slowly again. Dib glared at her. "Oh, so this is the thanks I get for not killing you?! I end up getting killed??"  
A tear rolled down Julie's cheek. "I..I had no choice.."  
"You said you'd die to save earth, but you won't die to save me?! Why did I ever trust an alien?!" Dib growled, looking away angrily.  
Julie opened her eyes slowly, crying somewhat. "Di-"  
"Don't speak to me.." Julie's antenna fell sharply. "Fine, take me to your leader..get me killed, destroy earth..see if I care!" He stood up from the chair, glaring at Julie again. Julie watched him silently, tears falling. Dib scowled. "C'mon, I want the last few moments of my life not memorable.."   
Julie sighed sadly, turning around. "..follow me.." She started for the stairs. Dib glared at her and followed. She went into the living room. Vir was sitting on the couch. Julie glanced at her. "Vir..watch the base until I return.."  
Vir blinked, looking at her. "Oki.."  
Julie lowered her head, heading upstairs again. Dib was waiting behind her and followed her upstairs, glaring at Vir before going up. Julie continued up the next flight, going up to the attic. Dib looked down the hall, then up at Julie. He had never been out of the lab. He sighed and followed her, Julie already in the attic, opening the door to her cruiser.   
Dib walked into the attic, looking at her ship. "-That's- your ship..?" Julie looked back at him slightly and nodded slowly. Dib scowled. "Thought it'd be more advanced.." Julie's antenna fell as he walked over. "Where do I sit?" Julie looked inside and slowly pointed to the passenger seat. Dib's eyes half-closed as he climbed in and sat in the seat, slumping down, crossing his arms. Julie got in slowly, shutting the door, antenna lowered as she cranked the runner. Dib watched the door shut, then glanced at Julie. Her antenna were lowered, tears falling again as she flipped a switch, the roof of her house opening. Dib watched a tear as it fell down her cheek. "..why are you crying?"   
Julie looked at Dib slightly. She looked down, lowering her head as she closed her eyes, another tear falling. "…I..I don't..I don't want you to..die.."  
Dib glared at her, then looked away. "Maybe you should've thought about that before..now let's go.." Julie sighed shakily, putting her hands on the control sticks, head lowered still. She pulled back on the sticks, the runner lifting off the floor slowly. Dib squinted an eye, Julie lifted her head, eyes still watering. She pushed a button, seat belts coming out and over her and Dib's laps and shoulders. Dib opened one eye fully, then closed both of them half-way. "Tch.." Julie glanced at Dib slightly, then pushed forward on the control sticks since they were already out of the roof and zoomed off into the sky, her roof closing. Dib crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. Julie glanced at him slightly, then looked back outside, pushing the thrusters, clearing the atmosphere and zooming into space. Dib watched as they left the earth, then shifted his gaze to the moon. Julie turned on the solar power along with the energy and thrusters, the cruiser speeding up. Dib watched the stars, then watched Mars, them passing it. Julie put the runner on cruise, leaning back in her chair, slumping down. Dib glanced at her slightly. She had her arms crossed, eyes closed, and antenna lowered. Dib glared somewhat and looked away. "How long will it take to get there?"  
Julie didn't move. "….about an hour."  
"Can this thing go any faster?"  
Julie flicked an antenna. "No, we're going at full speed.."  
Dib watched her antenna. "..how fast it that?"  
"About two times the speed of light.."  
Dib laughed slightly. "Nothing can go fa-"  
"Well -we- are.." Julie interrupted.   
Dib glared. "Don't interrupt me.."  
"Then don't question my ship's speed."  
Dib stuck his lip out and looked outside. They were a long way away from Dib's solar system. Julie opened her eyes a bit, looking out the window, the cruiser rapidly approaching a comet. Julie watched as they passed it, Dib watching also. Julie sighed, closing her eyes again. Dib looked at her. She was breathing slowly. Dib stared at her for a minute before looking down, closing his own eyes. ..gah…I don't see why I'm mad at Julie..it's not her fault….oh well, I guess..everyone else will be better off with me dead..earth will be destroyed, who cares…  
  
~45 Minutes Later~  
  
The computer beeped. Dib looked at the computer. Julie didn't open her eyes. "..yes?"  
"-We are close to Irk.-"  
"…." Julie opened her eyes slightly. Dib closed his eyes half-way and looked away. Julie took the controls, taking the runner off cruise. She switched off the solar energy, running solely on fuel. Irk was ahead, but the Massive, the Tallest's ship, was closer. Julie turned towards the Massive and headed in that direction.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter Five

Invader Julie(Chpt.5)  
  
Dib stepped out of Julie's cruiser, looking around. They were in the docking area of the Massive. Julie shut the door and locked it, antenna still lowered. A few Irkens glanced over, looking at Dib strangely, then got back to work. Dib closed his eyes half-way as he looked back at Julie. She looked at him as well, no emotion at all on her face. She flicked her left antenna.   
"C'mon.." She turned and headed for a hallway.  
Dib sighed, speaking lowly. "Time for my doom..." He followed after Julie slowly. Julie kept going down the hall, towards the main room, where the Tallests where. Dib watched the floor as he walked, slmped forward a bit, arms hanging down limply.   
Another Irken that was coming out of a room spotted Dib and glared. "What creature is that? I could use that in the carnival to make monies.." He grined, taking out his laser and aimed at Dib. Dib froze, then started backing up slowly. The Irken was about to fire as a laser flew by his head. He jumped back, looking in the direction that the warning shot had come from. It was from Julie. She stood there, glaring, still aiming at him. The Irken glared, spitefully, since he was taller than her. "You dare shoot at me, shorty?"  
Julie narrowed her eyes at that comment. "You dare try to kill my slave?" Dib's eye twitched, growling slightly as he glared towards her.   
The Irken scowled. "Hmph.." He turned, going back into the room. Julie put her laser away, beginning to walk again. Dib glared, running up to her. "You called me 'SLAVE' again.."  
Julie stopped. "...it's illegal to kil other Irken's slaves.."  
Dib glared again. "Oh..so you're just going to let those Almighty of yours kill me instead?"  
Julie's left antenna flicked. "I have to..not like I have a choice." She started to walk again. Dib sighed grumpily, following.   
Soon they reached a door, with a tall guard standing beside it, weilding a long electric rod. He glared down at Julie and aiming the shocker at her. "State your business."  
Julie looked at the rod, then up at the guard. "..I have been summoned by the Almighty. Let me in." The guard looked at Dib slightly, then back to Julie, moving the rod and opened the door. Julie walked in, Dib following closely, getting that sick feeling in his stomach again. Red and Purple were floating around, talking.   
Red spotted Julie and blinked. "Ah..Julie, you're here! Good!" Julie stopped in front of them, Purple watching. Dib stopped close behind Julie, looking up at the Tallests. Red looked down at Dib, then bent over and poked him. "Heh..so you're the human thing.." Dib backed up slightly, looking at Julie. She was watching, antenna lowered. Red grinned, grabbing the back of Dib's trench collar and lifted him up. "Alright, you can leave now Julie." Dib hung there limply, eyes half-closed, awaiting his death. Purple noticed the way Dib was acting and sighed, looking at Julie.   
Julie's antenna lowered more. "Yes...my..Tallest...." She looked up at Dib sadly. Dib looked back slightly, hopeful that she'd do something. Red grinned down at Dib, then turned, going over to a lab table. Dib sighed,closing his eyes. Julie turned away, going to the door slowly. Purple looked at Julie, then sighed, following Red. Red reached the lab table and slammed Dib onto it. Dib coughed, wincing, his breath having been knocked out. Julie winced as well, hearing him cough. Clamps came out of the lab table, clamping around Dib's wrists and ankles. Dib finally got his breath back and whined slightly, struglling to get loose. Red's eye twitched as he pulled his out his laser and aimed at Dib's stomach, firing. Dib cried out loudly as a sudden and very sharp wave of pain shot through his body. Purple's antenna fell. Julie froze, nearly to the door, as she heard Dib. Dib whimpered, crying from the pain. Red narrowed his eyes, firing again. Dib's body jerked, him feeling another wave of pain, but it was cut short as he lost consciousness. Purple closed his eyes, looking away slightly. Julie jerked around, antenna lowered sharply. Red grinned. "Well, that takes care of that.."   
Julie was horrified, starting to cry. Dib...n-..no.. She cried out slightly and ran back up to them. "STOP!"   
Red flicked his antenna, glaring at her. "What?!" Purple looked down at her.  
"Please...allow me to get another human.."  
Red growled slightly. "But I've already killed this one!" Julie got teary-eyed, starting to shake a bit.   
Purple's antenna quivered, looking at Red. "Just let him go.."  
Red glared at him. "You too?"  
Purple nodded. "What harm will it do? She said she'd get another human.."  
Red's eye twitched. "Fine.." He looked back down to Julie. "Take him..but -you- have to fix him.." Red glared and turned around, leaving. Purple watched Red for a minute, then looked back at Dib.  
"Dib!!" Julie jumped onto the lab table, kneeling beside him. Dib didn't answer, still unconscious, and still bleeding badly. Tears fell down Julie's cheeks as she slowly and shakily reached her hand out and put it on his cheek. "D-dib...?" Purple lowered his antenna more, looking down. Julie finally realized Dib wasn't going to answer and sobbed once. "N-no..please...Dib.." She ran her hand down his neck and to his chest, crying rather hard. She looked at his stomach, which was bleeding from two quarter size holes. Julie sobbed again and laid her forehead on his, closing her eyes, cryng even harder. "He..he's d-dead..."  
Purple opened his eyes slightly, teary-eyed himself. "Julie..here.." He reached into his pocked and took out a small white pill, holding it out to her. Julie looked up at him slightly, then looked at the pill, taking it. "It's a healing pill..make him take it." Purple reached to Dib's neck, putting his fingers on a temple, Dib's heartbeat was very slow. Julie watched silently, still crying. Purple sighed, moving his hand. "He's still alive, hurry and heal him before he dies...and don't tell Red that I helped you.." Julie nodded slowly, looking back at Dib. Purple turned, leaving.   
Julie sniffled, opening Dib's mouth and leaned his head back, forcing him to swallow. She then sighed, unclamping him from the table and moved his arms to where they were beside him, holding one of his hands as she waited for him to awaken. Dib's wounds slowly began to close off, him slowly coming into consciousness. Julie sighed sadly, closing her eyes as more tears fell. "Dib...please..be okay..." Dib's wounds finally healed, where he had been shot not even visible. Julie didn't notice, still crying. Dib opened his eyes slightly. Julie coughed, choking on her tears, then laid down on her side next to him.   
Dib opened his eyes more, looking at Julie silently. She just laid there, crying. Dib watched some tears fall, then smiled slightly as he spoke softly. "..julie..."  
She opened her eyes a little, looking up at him. "D-dib...?"  
Dib smiled, still talking at the same volume. "Yes?"  
"..Dib!" Julie clung to him tightly, crying again. Dib closed his eyes, hugging back. Julie nuzzled his side deeply. Dib put a hand on the back of her head, speaking lowly again, trying to calm her. "Shh...it's okay, I'm here.."  
Julie whimpered softly. "..dib...are you okay?"  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yes.."  
Julie sighed shakily. "I...I thought you were..dead..."  
Dib shook his head now. "No..just in a lot of pain.." Julie nuzzled more, antenna quivering. Dib rolled over onto his side, bringing her closer.   
Julie opened her eyes a bit, the tears having subsided. "....are..are you still mad at me..?"   
Dib opened his eyes half-way, looking at her. Her eyes were jumping, and still wet from crying so much. Dib sighed, laying his forehead on hers. "No..and I never should have been, it wasn't your fault....I never..realized how much you...cared for me..I'm sorry, Julie.."  
Julie smiled, eyes half-closing. "It's okay.." Dib smiled too, bringing her closer. Julie closed her eyes all the way, nuzzling into his chest. Dib let her do this, not really knowing how to react. He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. Julie nuzzled a little more, beginning to lowly purr. Dib opened his eyes a little more, then smiled, running his fingers up her back slowly as he whispered. "..julie..." She moved her head slightly so she could look up at him. He smiled, speaking the same tone. "..let's go back to earth...?"  
She smiled. "Alright..if you want..we could explore, for your sake.."   
Dib contemplated this, blinking. "Eh...I don't know..."   
"We don't have to..I just thought you might like to.."  
Dib sighed, decided not to stay any longer than they had to. He didn't want to get caught again. "Let's go back.."  
Julie smiled, nuzzling his neck slightly as she sat up. "Okay..come on.." Dib smiled a little and sat up too. Julie slid off the table, then turned around, holding her hand out to help him down. Dib looked at her hand and took it slowly. Julie smiled as she helped him down, Dib returning the smile, waiting for her to let go of his hand. She didn't. She blushed lightly. "..do you...want me to let go?"  
Dib blinked. "Why wouldn't you?"  
Julie took that as a hint and let go of his hand. "...nevermind.."  
Dib looked at his hand, then at hers, then up to her. "..you...wanted to..hold my hand?.."   
Julie looked up at him, since she had slightly looked away. "Yes..but if you don't wa-" She cut off, looking at her hand. In the middle of her sentence, Dib had taken her hand. She looked up at him, surprised. Dib smiled very slightly, motioning to the door with his head. She smiled in return and began walking to the door. Dib followed by her side, glancing at her a bit. She was looking forward, and she seemed happy. Dib looked down slightly, then forward. They finally reached the door and it opened, them walking out. Dib watched other Irkens as they passed by them. Some smiled, others scowled, some just ignored them. Some were tall, some were short, but none of them were really as short as Julie or Dib.   
He noticed the height difference and looked at Julie slightly. "How come most of the Irkens here are a lot taller than you and me?   
Julie looked at him, then forward again to watch where they were going. "The normal height for an Irken is between four and five feet.."  
Dib blinked. "How tall are you?"   
"I'm..three foot two..one of the shorter, less important Irkens.."  
"Less important?"  
Julie nodded slowly, antenna falling slightly. "Yea..here on Irk..er, the Massive, well..both...anyway, your importance is ranked by how tall you are..if you're short, you're really nothing.."  
"Oh.." Dib looked forward too. "I thought it was like..an age difference.."  
Julie shook her head. "No..most Irkens are the same age or older than me, and they're a lot taller than I am.."   
Dib nodded slightly, understanding. "I see..so, you're not important?"  
"..not really..." She looked back at him slightly.   
Dib glanced at her too, then smiled. "I'm the same way...no one likes me on earth..they won't even sit near me on the bus.."  
Julie smiled slightly. "So...we're sort of alike..I guess.."   
Dib nodded slowly, looking ahead. They were almost to the docking area. "Yea..heh, I..guess we're not too much different.." Julie smiled more and looked forward too, going a bit closer to him. Dib noticed and stepped away very slightly, but not enough to tell. They finally reached the docking area and went over to Julie's cruiser. She looked at Dib and smiled..again. Dib glanced towards her and slightly smiled, letting go of her hand so she could open the door. She smiled still and turned to her crusier, opening the door, then looked at Dib. Dib nodded, saying 'thanks' and climbed in, sitting in the passenger seat. Julie climbed in after him, closing the door. Dib looked at the control panel, at all the little buttons. Julie pushed a button, then turned a key, the cruiser cranking. Dib glanced at her, then watched her control the cruiser as they backed out of the docking area. Julie turned the cruiser in the direction of earth and raised the speed to its maximum, then set the cruise as she leaned back into her seat.  
Dib shifted his gaze back to her. "Is it hard to fly this?"  
Julie laid her head back into the seat and looked at him. "Not really..I've been flying since I was four.."  
"Wow.." He looked back at the panel, at all the buttons. "How long did it take you to learn how to fly it? There's so many..buttons.."   
Julie snickered at that and looked forward. "About two weeks..Irkens are fast learners, we're born with the ability to walk and talk."  
Dib continued to watch her, amazed at that fact. "Really?! Wow..for us humans it takes at least a year or two.."  
"Maybe that's why Irkens are more advanced than humans."  
"Yea....hey! Humans are pretty advanced!" Dib evidentally took that as an insult.  
Julie looked at him. "I didn't mean it in a bad way.."  
"Oh.." Dib relaxed. "Sorry.."  
Julie smiled. "It's okay..I just meant, we're more advanced in the technology field..you're actually one of the smartest..er, probably smartest human I've met."   
Dib smiled slightly at that nice little compliment. "Thanks.."  
Julie closed her eyes slightly, smiling warmly. Dib smiled a little more, then looked at the many buttons again to escape her gaze. She continued to look at him for a minute before closing her eyes, facing forward as she slumped down in the seat somewhat.   
Dib glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't move, but was breathing slowly. He just sat there, watching. Julie just sat there...breathing. He finally looked back at the panel, then to her again. He smiled, then slumped down in his seat.   
She's not so bad...evidentally she likes me..I think...oh well..she's...cute, I guess..for an alien.. He sighed, closing his eyes all the way, slowly drifting off.  
  
~50 Minutes Later~  
  
The computer beeped. Dib opened one eye slightly, looking at the control panel. It beeped again. He opened his other eye slightly, still looking at it. It beeped again as he looked at Julie. She was still asleep. He sat up slightly and spoke lowly. "Julie?" She didn't answer. He repeated. "Julie?.." No answer again. He slowly reached over and put his hand on her should, lightly shaking her. "Julie?"  
She opened her eyes slightly. "..hrr?"  
Dib took his hand off her shoulder and pointed at the control panel. "Your..computer's beeping..."  
Julie opened her eyes more, sitting up. "Yes?"  
"-Planet earth ahead.-" Julie nodded, taking the cruiser off coast as she took the controls. Dib leaned back to his seat, looking out the window at earth.  
Julie smiled. "You know..earth is very beautiful from space.."  
Dib looked at her, then back to his home, smiling. "Yea...I never imagined I'd see it from space.." Julie looked at him slightly, then back forward, turning off the solar energy, the cruiser slowing down slightly. Dib watched as they approached earth, then Julie as she controlled the runner. As they neared earth, Julie turned on the thrusters and they sped into the atmosphere, then turned them off to let gravity do its thing. Dib looked out the window, watching them rapidly approach the earth's surface. Just in time Julie pulled back on the control sticks, leveling off above the housetops She headed toward her base, and as she neared it, the roof opened, her lowering the runner into the attic. Dib continued to watch until they came to a stop, and Julie turned off the cruiser. He looked at her, waiting to get our. Julie looked at him and smiled as she opened the door, hopping out. The roof closed completely as Dib followed, shutting the door behind him so that Julie wouldn't have to shut it. Julie looked back at him, smiling again. Dib smiled back slightly. Julie looked away a bit, grinning. Dib blinked. Julie then poked his stomach quickly and jumped back, the tip of her tongue sticking out. Dib winced slightly, still a bit sore from the first time she cut him open.   
Julie's antenna lowered, seeing him wince. "That hurt?" She walked back up to him.  
"A little..it was probably from where you put that chip in me.."  
Julie looked down slightly. "Think there's a scar?"  
Dib blinked, looking down at his stomach slightly, then back up. "No, I doubt it.."  
Julie looked back up at him. "I could remove the chip for you.."  
"You could?"  
She nodded. "And I don't have to cut you open this time to do it, either."  
Dib silently sighed in relief. He didn't want to go through that again. "Wait.." Dib blinked. "How are you going to get it out of me without cutting me open..?"  
Julie held out her hand slightly. "Come on, I'll show you."  
Dib nodded and pretended not to see her hand, heading to the door. Julie sighed, letting her arm drop as she followed, antenna slightly following. Dib opened the attic door and went down the stairs, Julie following. He stopped on the second floor, looking down the hallway at the four room. Julie came down after him, stopping as well. Dib looked at her, then back at the rooms. "What's in those rooms?"  
Julie looked at the rooms, then pointed to the first one on the right. "That's my room.." Now she pointed to the the second room on the right. "The bathroom.." Now the first on the left. "Guest room, and the other is too.."  
"Ohh.." Dib looked at her. Julie looked at him too, smiling slightly. Dib smiled a bit too, then looked back at the stairs, then the set going down to the living room and headed for them. Julie followed slowly. Dib went downstairs, stopping at the bottom, looking back at Julie again. She stepped off the last step, waiting for him to go. Dib looked at the kitchen doorway, which was a few feet to their right. "What's in there?"  
"The kitchen."  
"Oh.." Dib looked at the lab door and walked over to it. Vir was no where to be seen, and Julie had forgotten about her anyway. Julie walked up beside Dib, lifting a panel in the wall, a hand scanner being revealed. Dib looked at it, then Julie. She put her hand on it, and it beeped as her hand was scanned. Julie took her hand off as a door opened as she closed the panel. Dib watched the door raise, then looked back at Julie. She looked at him, then went down the stairs. Dib sighed, not in dispair or relief, more like in..slight affection? Julie was about halfway down the stairs when Dib finally began to follow her. She stepped off the bottom of the stairs and walked over to a tube. Dib followed and looked around as he got off, then followed Julie.   
She stopped in front of it, then looked back at Dib. "Okay..get in this tube and I'll activate the lasers.."  
Dib stopped where he was. "Lasers?!"  
Julie's antenna fell slightly. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you..they'll go through your body and zap the chip inside you.." Dib stepped back slightly, putting a hand on his stomach. Julie's antenna fell more. "It-..it's not going to hurt you...it'll feel like a pinch when the chip lets go of your stomach, but that's all.." Dib stepped back again. Julie sighed. "Look, I'll show you.." She flipped a switch next to the tube, a bunch of lasers going left, right, diagonally, up, and down throughout tube. Dib watched as Julie stepped into the tube and stoof there. Julie turned around to face him, then put her hand up, a laser going through her hand, not hurting her. "See?" Dib saw that they weren't hurting her and stepped towards the tube slowly. Julie smiled, reassuring him. Dib looked at her, then slowly reached a hand into the tube, letting a laser go through. He blinked. Julie was right, it didn't hurt. He looked at Julie, then back at the laser. Julie stepped out, smiling at him. "You ready now? I promise it'll only be a pinch.." Dib looked at her and nodded slowly. Julie flipped the switch back up, the lasers turning off. Dib stepped into the tube, looking at Julie as a signal to turn them on. Julie nodded, flipping the switch, the lasers shooting through the tube. Dib watched as they shot through his arms and legs, then winced as one shot through his stomach, a sharp pinch, as Julie had said. He blinked, looking down at his stomach, then watched the lasers slowly fade. Julie had turned them back off. Julie walked over in front of the tube. "You okay?"  
Dib looked up at her. "Yea..was that it? No more chip?"   
Julie nodded, smiling. "Yep!"  
Dib smiled. "Whoo!" He hugged her tightly, very glad the chip was gone. Julie was surprised at first, then smiled, hugging back. Dib opened his eyes, looking at Julie, realizing he had just latched onto her. He let go, stepping away slightly and 'ahemed'.  
Julie blinked. "Something wrong?"  
Dib shook his head. "No, everything's fine.."  
Julie's antenna fell slightly again. "O-..okay.." She looked down a bit, then to her computer. Dib glanced at her, then around the lab. She sighed, closing her eyes slightly.   
Dib looked back at her. "Hey...I have a question.."  
"Yes?.." She didn't look at him, just closed her eyes a bit more. Dib's eyes closed slightly, seeing she was upset. "First of all, are you alright? You seem..upset.."  
Julie shook her head slowly. "I'm okay..nothing's wrong..." Dib nodded slowly, he didn't really believe her, but continued anyway. "Uhm..since that chip is gone, can I go home?.."  
Julie's antenna fell more, closing her eyes all the way. "I-....if..you want.."   
Dib smiled a little, glad he could finally go home. "Thanks..you going to come to skool tomorrow?"  
"No.."   
Dib lost the smile slightly. "Al-..alright..I'll see you later then.." He turned, walking to the stairs. Julie's antenna fell more, getting teary-eyed slightly. Dib stopped at the bottom of the steps, glancing back at her. She just kind of stood there. Dib sighed. He felt bad about leaving. He knew she liked him, but he wanted to go home. He hung his head slightly, heading upstairs. He walked out the front door, and headed home.   
Down in the lab, a tear fell down Julie's cheek as she fell to her knees again. "Alone....again..."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter Six

Invader Julie(Chapter 6)  
  
Dib shifted his bookbag, that shoulder starting to hurt. He was walking home from skool, and it was hot. It had been a week since he had heard from Julie, and he was beginning to worry. He looked at the ground, stopping at the corner of his road. He looked up and around slightly. No one else was around, Gaz had went ahead. He glanced at where Gaz was going, decided not to tell her he was leaving and turned around, going back to another road. He turned on that road, Julie's road, and walked on the sidewalk towards her base. He watched his surroundings, not really looking for anything in particular. Julie's house finally came into view. Her base was a sky blue, but it looked like the other houses around it in design. He walked in through the white picket fence and up her walkway. There was a sprinkler watering the grass to his right. He stepped up on her doorstep, looking at the doorbell. He slowly lifted his hand and reached to the door bell, pushing it. There was a loud thump from inside. Dib dropped his hand, blinking. There was a few moments of silence before the door finally opened slowly.  
  
Julie had her eye lenses on and her antenna badly hidden in her hair. She looked exhausted, and very pale. "H-hello?" Even her voice showed this, it was shaky.  
  
Dib got a worried look. He had expected her to be excited. "Julie?"  
  
Her eyes were twitching, trying to stay open. "Y-yes-s..?"  
  
"Are you okay?" She began to nod slowly but suddenly went limp, falling to the floor, however Dib was faster and managed to catch her before she hit.  
  
"Julie?!" She didn't answer, unconscious. Dib looked around for anyone to possibly help, but found no one. He sighed, turning so he could go inside and drug Julie into the house, closing the door with his foot. He dropped his bookbag and drug Julie over to couch, then slowly lifted her onto it, laying on her back. She just kind of..laid there. Dib shook her slightly. "Julie?" No answer again. He sighed nervously and looked around for something to try to wake her up with. There really wasn't much to choose from. He glanced at the kitchen, then heard a low groan and his attention snapped back to Julie. She opened her eyes slightly. "Julie?" Dib put his hand on hers involuntarily.  
  
She opened her eyes a little more, looking at him slowly. "..d-dib...?" Her voice was still shaky.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
She closed her eyes slowly. "I d-don't know.."  
  
"You were talking to me and you just..passed out.." Julie shook her head slowly, meaning she didn't know. Dib looked down, then noticed he was holding her hand and let go somewhat. "Uh..I don't know too much about Irkens, but I know about humans of course..have you eaten anything recently?"  
  
"I h-haven't..eaten..."  
  
Dib stared at her blankly. "You mean...like, all week?" She nodded slowly. "Eh.." Dib slightly frowned. "You need to eat.."  
  
"I haven't b-been..h-hungry..."  
  
Dib shook his head. "It still doesn't matter, you still need to eat to get all your nutrients and energy.."  
  
Julie opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him somewhat. He had a very worried and concerned look. She sighed shakily as she closed her eyes. "T- there's s-ome f-food..in the k-kitchen.."  
  
Dib nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?" He turned around and ran into the kitchen. Julie nodded slowly, weakly coughing. Dib stopped in the doorway, looking around the kitchen. He spotted the refridgerator and went over to it, opening the door. Julie really didn't have much food. Half the fridge was Mountain Pop..soda. Dib blinked. "..how much Mountain Pop does she drink?..." He didn't really find much to eat on, so he grabbed two Mountain Pops and set them on the counter, shutting the door back, then proceeded to look through the cabinets above the counters and magically found popcorn. He blinked again and shrugged, grabbing the box and got out a pack. He put the box back in the cabinet and shut it, looking around for a microwave. He found it, beside the oven. He walked over and opened it, putting the bag into it, closed the door, and set the time, it starting. Then he went over to the cans of soda, picked them both up and ran back into the living room. Julie hadn't moved. Dib sat on the floor next to the couch, opening the can. Julie opened her right eye slightly, looking at him. Dib looked at her, then held the can up to her. "This was all I found..there's popcorn in the microwave..can you drink..? Like, hold the can?"  
  
Julie opened her eyes a little more. "I c-can..try.." Dib nodded slowly, giving her the can as she weakly reached for it. Her hand was shaking, but she managed to take a small sip.  
  
Dib smiled slightly, then heard the microwave go off, looking back to the kitchen. "Be right back.." He got up and went to the kitchen. Julie weakly took another sip, then coughed. Dib glanced back at he opened the bag of popcorn, pouring it into a bowl he found. He shook the two pieces that got stuck in the bag into the bowl and went back into the living room. Julie slowly took another sip, then looked at Dib, smiling slightly. He sat beside the couch again. "I'll take your drink so you can eat, unless you're still thirsty.." She shook her head slowly and slightly held the can out. Dib took it and set it on the coffee table, then set the bowl of popcorn on her stomach. She looked at it and slowly reached up to it. Dib..watched. She got a piece and slowly put it in her mouth.  
  
Dib smiled. "Is it okay?" Julie nodded slowly, swallowing, and got some more. Dib looked at the unopened can of Mountain Pop, then back to Julie. She was looking a little better already. She was eating more at a time. Dib watched her for a minute, then looked away slightly. He began to question: Why was he helping this..Irken? Why didn't he just let her die so he'd finally be able to prove that aliens were real? He had no idea. But what he did know was he was starting to feel strange around her..as if, he liked her. He opened his eyes a little more, finally realizing. He looked back up at her. She was eating what was left of the popcorn. Dib looked at the unopened can again, then to the open one. He had never felt this way towards anyone..mainly because no one liked him. But here, this alien, seemed to be the only person that had ever been nice to him. He closed his eyes, thinking about everything that would result from this..possible outcomes. On one hand, if he stayed with her, he'd be happy, but he'd give up fame and fortune. And Julie would be happy as well, plus it'd have to be kept a secret. On the other hand, if he turned her in, he'd be famous, happy..but Julie'd more than likely be killed. And it made his decision even harder now, he was beginning to like her.  
  
"Dib?" He jerked his head up, lookingat Julie. She had finished her popcorn..kernals and all. She looked re-energized now, and worried. "You okay?"  
  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yea...you feel better?"  
  
She smiled, setting the empty bowl on the floor beside the couch. "Yes..a lot better.."  
  
Dib smiled somewhat. "Want your drink?"  
  
"Neh.." She laid her head back onto a pillow, slightly closing her eyes. Dib glanced at the empty bowl, then to her. "Anything you need?"  
  
She tilted her head a bit to look at him. "No..you can get something if you want.." Dib looked at the unopened can of Mountain Pop and took it, opening it slowly. Julie smiled. "..thank you, Dib.."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled too. "You're welcome.."  
  
She closed her eyes all the way, resting her hands on her stomach. "So, what have you been up to all week?"  
  
Dib lowered the can, having taken a sip. "Skool..homework..what about you?"  
  
"Nothing." She didn't want to say that she had basically been upset and crying all week. She thought Dib wasn't going to come back. She hadn't even bothered to report to the Almighty, or eat.  
  
Dib blinked, slightly worried. "You didn't do anything all week?" Julie shook her head slowly. "..well, why didn't you eat?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry.."  
  
"Oh.." Dib looked down into his can of soda. The yellow-green liquid gave off his reflection. He shook it slightly, the reflection becoming distorted due to the ripples.  
  
Julie sighed. "I didn't really expect you to come back..."  
  
Dib looked up at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yea..you said you wanted to go home, so I didn't think you'd be coming back anytime soon..."  
  
Dib kept looking at her for a minute, then looked back into the soda. "Well..I wasn't exactly planning to, but I didn't want to go straight home, had nothing to do, and just thought it'd be nice to stop by.."  
  
Julie opened her eyes slightly, looking at him. "Oh..so you'll be leaving soon..?"  
  
"Yea, I've got to go home..unless I call my dad and tell him where I am, he was really worried last time I was gone.."  
  
"Oh...." Julie closed her eyes back, then winced slightly, opening both of her eyes. Dib tilted his head a bit. Julie looked at him slightly.  
  
"What happened..?" Dib set his soda on the coffee table.  
  
"Nothing..these lenses are itchy.."  
  
Dib snickered. "Take them off then..besides, you're prettier with them of- .." He cut off, realizing what he was about to say.  
  
Julie smiled, closing her eyes a bit. "You..think so?.." Dib nodded slowly, starting to feel a bit hot. "So you'd rather see me as an Irken?..it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"N-no..I guess not...you just..look funny without your antenna.." He tried to come up with a quick excuse.  
  
Julie smiled. She liked that compliment. "Alright.." She reached up with both of her hands and took off both lenses, blinking quickly, releaved to have gotten them off. Dib smiled shakily. He didn't exactly want to admit he liked her quite yet..he didn't want to be easy, I guess. Julie set the lenses on her stomach and reached up to her hair, the top of her head and pulled out her antenna slowly. She quivered her antenna, smiling. "That feels so much better.."  
  
Dib smiled a little more. "Yea..looks more normal...or what I'm used to.." Julie smiled more, looking at him. Dib smiled slightly more, then looked at his watch. It was about four, he had been there for about an hour.  
  
Julie watched, she didn't know what a watch was. "What's that?"  
  
Dib looked up at her. "My watch.."  
  
Julie blinked. "What's a...watch..?"  
  
Dib blinked now. "Uh.." He held up his arm, showing Julie. Julie grabbed his arm and brought it over so she could see it. Dib nearly fell over, but tried not to show it by leaning over onto the couch.  
  
Julie blinked, poking the watch's face with a claw. "What's it do?"  
  
"It..tells time.."  
  
Julie looked up at him, then back to the watch. "So..it's four hundred and seven?"  
  
Dib snickered, realizing she didn't know how to tell time. "No, it's four o' seven.."  
  
"Four..o'...seven..?"  
  
Dib nodded, pointing to the four. "That's the hour.." He pointed to the zero and seven, which was now an eight. "And that's the minute..see, it's eight minutes after four.."  
  
Julie blinked. "Four...o'..eight..?"  
  
Dib nodded. "That's right..and you see the PM?" Julie nodded as he pointed to it. "That means it's four o' eight in the afternoon..when you see AM, it means it's in the morning..understand?"  
  
Julie nodded again and looked at him, smiling. "It's.." She looked back at the watch. "Four..o'...nine.."  
  
Dib nodded. "Good.." She smiled. She was proud of herself. She know how to tell time! Dib smiled a little more. "Heh, now you know what time it is.."  
  
Julie smiled more, her eyes half-closing. "Yea..what time do you get home from skool?"  
  
"Three pm."  
  
"Oh..so you've been here an hour and nine..minutes?"  
  
"Well..not exactly an hour, I got here around three thirty.."  
  
Julie smiled, letting go of Dib's hand. He took his arm back and say back up, looking at the door. Julie laid her head back onto the pillow again.  
  
Dib looked back at her, the popcorn bowl, then the door. "I really should be going.."  
  
Julie sat up quickly. "Why?!" Dib looked back at her. She relaxed slightly, realizing she acted..like she really wanted him to stay...and she did. "Sorry...but why..?"  
  
"I've been gone long enough, my dad doesn't know where I am..I didn't tell him I was going anywhere.."  
  
Julie's antenna slightly fell. "Call him like you said you would.."  
  
Dib looked away again. It was obvious Julie really didn't want him to go. "Uhm..I don't know.."  
  
"Please..?" Her antenna fell more as Dib looked at her again. "It's..so lonely here..and when Vir's here she's insane..the only reasonable person I can carry on a good conversation with is you.."  
  
Dib sighed. "I know how you feel..at home I spend all of my time in my room..either working on something or studying...or either I'm watching Mysterious Mysteries.."  
  
Julie got a sad look. "Yea...that's king of how it is here, I can either work on my cruiser and study earth..which I don't exactly understand.."  
  
Dib looked back at his soda. "Well...I..guess I could call and stay for a little longer.." Julie smiled slightly. Good news. Dib stood up slowly. "Where's your phone?" Julie pointed behind her head to the side table next to the couch. Dib looked at it and went over to it, picking it up and dialed his number. Julie closed her eyes, antenna falling to the sides of her head as she sighed. Dib looked at her, then back to the table. His dad finally picked up, and I'm not going to write what he says..it sounds high- pitched and squeaky. "Hey dad.." Squeak. "Yea, I'm alright..I'm at a friend's.." Squeak again. "Uhm..my new friend, Julie..she just moved here from..England.." Squeak, Squeaky. "Yea...can I stay here for a while? I'm..helping her with her homework, she doesn't know much about the united states.." Squeak. "Alright..I'll be home later..yea...bye.." He hung up, looking at Julie. She was lying there. He went beside the couch and sat again.  
  
She opened her right eye, looking at him. "You're a good lier.."  
  
Dib smiled slightly. "Thanks..I had to tell him something, he asked.."  
  
She nodded slowly, closing her eye back. "Thank you for staying.."  
  
"You're welcome." Julie yawned, antenna quivering. Dib looked at her antenna, then back at her. "Tired?"  
  
Julie nodded slowly again. "Yea.."  
  
"You can sleep, I'll..make sure no one bothers you.."  
  
Julie smiled, opening her eyes slightly, looking at him. "You wil?"  
  
Dib nodded slightly. "Sure.."  
  
Julie sat up slowly, stretching. Dib watched her as she moved her legs so she was sitting. "Would..you mind...coming with me?"  
  
Dib froze slightly. "W-what..?"  
  
Julie lightly blushed. "Would you mind sleeping..with me...?"  
  
Dib's jaw dropped slightly. "Uh...w-..uhm..."  
  
Julie's antenna fell slightly, hearing him studder. "You don't have to.."  
  
Dib shook his head slowly. "I..d-don't mind.." He had a hard time getting that out. He just agreed to sleep with an alien! One he knew liked him, there was no telling what she wanted.  
  
Julie smiled. "Alright...I promise I won't try anything.."  
  
Well, he kind of had to believe her now, she promised. She stood up slowly, holding her hand out to help Dib up. Dib took her hand and stood up with her help. She didn't let go of his hand again, holding it. Dib shakily smiled, starting to feel warm again. Julie tugged his hand slightly, heading for the stairs. Dib somewhat reluctantly followed. Ehh..I've just agreed to sleep with an alien and she's taking me somewhere..her room probably, ge-eh... He shivered very slightly, following Julie up the stairs. She drug him into her room and shut the door after he came in. Dib looked at her, then around the room. She shut the door... Julie let go of Dib's hand and went over to the bed, sitting. Dib stayed where he was and watched. She took off her boots and moved, laying down on her back.  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's been a busy week.."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't do anything.."  
  
She opened her eyes slightly, looking at him. He was still at the door. "I didn't really..."  
  
Dib squinted an eye, confused. "Then what did you do?"  
  
"Eh...aren't you going to lie down..?"  
  
Dib sighed. She changed the subject. "I guess.." He walked over to the other side of the bed that she was on and sat on the edge. Julie watched, then closed her eyes, sighing. Dib looked back at her and sighed himself. Julie yawned, antenna quivering. Dib watched her antenna and half-closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Then he leveled his head, sighing. He took off his boots as well, staring at the ceiling. Julie opened her left eye slightly, looking at him. His eyes were still half-closed, just staring.  
  
Julie spoke lowly. "You okay?"  
  
Dib blinked slowly and looked at her somewhat. "Yea..why?"  
  
"I don't know.." She closed her eye back. "Just wondering, you seemed angry.."  
  
"Neh.." He closed his eyes all the way, sighing.  
  
Julie sighed too. "Alright..if you say.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Julie sighed once again, opening both of her eyes as she got up onto her side, leaning on her elbow, looking at him. "Dib..what is wrong?"  
  
He opened his eyes, looking at her. "Noth-"  
  
"No, something is.."  
  
He was cut off. "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Julie shook her head slowly. "Then why are you acting like this? You can go home if you don't want to stay, and I'll kill myself, that's fine with me."  
  
Dib half-closed his eyes, sitting up. "Julie, look, I like you, okay? I've just never liked anyone, and I don't know how to act exactly! And you don't have to kill yourself just because I want to go home, I have a family too you know!" Julie froze at that last comment, antenna falling. Dib sighed, closing his eyes all the way. "Please, don't..do this, I like you."  
  
"Dib.." He opened his eyes, looking at her. She was teary-eyed. "I...I don't..have a family.."  
  
Now Dib felt bad, realizing he had said something wrong. "Oh..I'm..sorry....why don't you?"  
  
Julie closed her eyes. "My..mother was blown up when I was four, and I've never met my father..."  
  
"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.."  
  
"It's alright.."  
  
Dib sighed. "I always mess things up.." He fell back onto his back, eyes closed.  
  
Julie shook her head slowly, taking his hand. "Dib..it's okay, really, you didn't know.." Dib opened his eyes slightly, feeling her take his hand. He looked up at her slowly. She had her eyes closed, them still wet. "I became an invader when I was four..right after my mom died...I've destroyed twelve planets, and won two runner races..I was hated in Irken skool..beat, made fun of, tortured..because of my height....the Tallests even hate me, Red's always tried to get me killed, but somehow Tallest Purple's convinced him not to every time..but one day he's not going to listen to Purple and I'm going to die..and no one will care because everyone hates me.." By the time she was finished she was in tears.  
  
Dib sat up slowly. Now he knew her life's story, and it wasn't a very good one. "J-..Julie...I'm sorry.." She nodded slowly, crying silently. Dib looked down slightly. "I'm hated too, because of what I believe in.." Julie opened her eyes slightly. "I'm ridiculed for saying aliens are real..and yet my only friend is Irken, and they still wouldn't like me...I've never known my mom, my dad and Gaz are all I have.." Julie smiled slightly, getting closer as she wrapped her arms around him. Dib lifted his head a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder, putting his arms around her as well.  
  
Julie put her chin on his shoulder also and closed her eyes. "Oh Dib.."  
  
He smiled a little, closing his eyes as well. "Julie...listen, you're my only friend..and I like you..don't go and kill yourself, not only would I be upset, but I'd also be alone.."  
  
Julie nodded slowly. "I won't..you're all I really have as well.."  
  
Dib smiled. "Alright.." He cut off, yawning.  
  
Julie nuzzled his shoulder slightly. "You tired?"  
  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yea.."  
  
"Let's lie down then..."  
  
Dib let go of her slightly, leaning back a bit, opening his eyes. Julie opened her eyes too, smiling at him. Dib smiled a little too, looking at the pillow. Julie started to lie down, trying to pull Dib down with her. Dib looked back at her and slowly lied down. They were both laying on their sides, facing one another. Julie smiled, closing her eyes slightly. Dib smiled a little as well, waiting for Julie to close her eyes. She yawned, closing her eyes all the way, getting a little closer to him. Dib closed his eyes half-way, resting a hand on her side, clenching her shirt slightly. Julie's antenna quivered slightly, then she nuzzled into his chest, lowly purring. Dib smiled a little as he heard her purr, closing his eyes. Julie continued to purr, her consciousness starting to fade as she began to fall asleep. Dib laid there, getting sleepy himself. He loosened his grip on her shirt, moving his hand up her side slowly. Julie's antenna trembled involuntarily as she nuzzled into his chest more. Dib smiled, resting his hand on her side, near her chest. He yawned, getting a little closer to her, laying his head against hers. Julie's purr wavered as she fell asleep, then picked up its steady rythym. The purr was soothing, and Dib was drifting off slowly. He finally fell asleep, Julie continuing to purr.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Invader Julie Chapter 7  
  
Dib opened his eyes slowly, not moving otherwise. Julie was still purring lowly, and still asleep as well. He looked down at her slightly. "Julie..?" Her antenna quivered slightly. Dib smiled, then glanced at his hand, that was on her side. He moved it slowly back to the dip between her hips and ribs, because it was too close to her chest. "Julie?" Her antenna quivered again as her eyes opened slowly and slightly. Dib smiled. "Morning.." He was speaking in a low voice, they had just woke up, so he didn't want to be speaking normally.  
Julie smiled, closing her eyes back. "Romnnig.." Dib blinked, somewhat confused, then figured out it was "morning" in Caujon. Julie yawned slightly, nuzzling into his chest slightly. Dib clenched her shirt slightly. Julie took that as a hint and stopped, lying there.  
Dib looked down at her slightly. "You didn't..have to stop..."   
Julie looked up at him a little, then closed her eyes. "You want me to keep doing it?"  
Dib closed his eyes slightly, laying his head against hers. "If you want, I kind of like it.."  
Julie smiled, nuzzling again slightly. "You do?"   
Dib closed his eyes slowly. "Yea...it..feels good.." She yawned, antenna quivering. Dib opened his eyes a bit. "You wanna get up?"  
Julie opened her eyes halfway, looking at him. "..if you want.." Dib nodded slowly, not sure himself. He sat up slowly, hand still on Julie's side. Dib looked down at her and smiled. Julie smiled too, sitting up slowly as well. Dib took his hand back, looking at his boots. Julie moved so her feet were on the floor. Dib looked back at her, and did the same, putting his boots on. Julie stood up, stretching. She already had her boots on. Dib stood up too, looking back again. She glanced back at him as well, antenna quivering a bit, smiling. "You're warm, you know?"  
Dib smiled a little. Hee.. "I am?"  
Julie nodded, sitting back down on the bed. "Yea.comfy too."  
Dib smiled a bit more, blushing very slightly. "Y-you too..uhm...Julie.."  
She grinned, hearing the nervousness in his voice. "You're studdering.."  
Dib got warmer, he was blushing more. How cute. "Uhm..y-yea..."  
Julie lowered her antenna a bit happily, scooting over across the bed to him. Dib backed up slightly, watching her. She stood up, going over to him slowly, seductively..I guess.   
Dib took a step back slowly, watching her. "J-julie?"  
"Yes?" She stopped in front of him, eyes closed a little more than halfway shut, antenna lowered.   
"W-..what are you doing?"  
She smiled a little more, going a bit closer. "Nothing.."  
Dib stayed where he was and just watched. He felt very hot. Julie got even closer, lowly purring. Dib closed his eyes slowly as Julie lightly kissed him, her eyes closed as well. Dib didn't move this time, he let her, but he was blushing. Julie backed off very slowly, opening her eyes slightly. Dib opened his eyes the same amount, looking at her. She gazed into his eyes, lowly purring. Dib smiled, from hearing her purr and the kiss. Even though she was an alien, he still liked it. He slowly put his hands on her hips, pulling her a little closer. Julie was lightly blushing as well. He smiled, getting close again. They were very close, their faces practically touching. Dib went ahead and kissed her again, both of them closing their eyes. Julie got as close as she could, leaning against him, putting her hand on his chest. Dib opened his eyes very slightly, then broke the kiss slowly, still blushing. Julie opened her eyes slightly, smiling. Dib smiled too, clenching her shirt slightly where his hands were. Julie nuzzled his cheek in response, still purring lowly. Dib closed his eyes back, letting her nuzzle.   
Julie opened her eyes a bit, and finally noticed he was blushing. "Hehe..Dib, you're blushing.." She spoke lowly, so not to ruin the happy, lovey moment.  
Dib blushed even more at that, speaking lowly too. "I am? I wonder why.."  
Julie grinned at his tone, knowing he was joking. "I don't know.."  
Dib sighed, moving his hands to her back. "Ya know..you're warm and comfy too.."  
Julie smiledand purred a little louder, nuzzling his neck a bit. "Hehe.."  
Dib smiled, resting his head against hers. "And..your skin feels like a human's, not...slimy like most people would think.."  
Julie glanced up at him slightly. "Humans really think that?"  
He nodded slowly. "Yea..and that aliens can't read, speak english, or write english..that all they like to do is cut things open and experiment.."  
"..what a stereotype.."  
Dib looked down at her a bit. "Yea.." He smiled. "You're nothing like that.."  
Julie smiled in return. "Thanks..." Dib nuzzled her cheek now. He no longer felt strange around her, now he was comfortable. He liked this, being cared for, someone he liked actually liked him back. Julie continued to purr, antenna quivering. "E voe uyo.."("I love you" in Caujon.)  
Dib opened his eyes slightly. "What?"  
"Nothing..."  
Dib stared at her for a second, then glanced aroudn the room. He sighed, nuzzling her cheek again. "Hey..Julie...I've really got to go home.."  
Julie opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Now..?"  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yea..it's..." He glanced down at his watch, then back up at her. "..it's six o' clock, we were asleep for nearly two hours.."  
Julie sighed. "Alright...you coming back tomorrow?"  
"Uh.." He really wanted to come back. One, he liked Julie, and two, no one else would go anywhere near him, so he had nothing else to do. Then he got an idea. Julie could just come with him. "Why don't you..come to my house? You could stay for a bit."  
Julie's face lit up. "Really?"  
Dib smiled. "Sure..stay the night if you want, and come to skool with me tomorrow.."  
Julie smiled as well. "You wouldn't mind?"  
"Neh, my dad won't have to worry where I am, and I'll be with you."  
Julie nuzzled his cheek. "Alright..I'll come, of course.."  
Dib smiled a little more, nuzzling back slightly. "Okay...let's get going.." He let go of her a bit.  
Julie's antenna quivered as she stepped back slightly.   
Dib let his arms drop. "Uhm..get whatever you're going to need, we probably won't be back until after skool tomorrow.."  
Julie nodded. "Okay, I'll be ready in a minute." She let go of him and went over to her dresser, opening a drawer and began digging through it.   
Dib watched, then went back over to the bed and sat, leaning back as he propped himself up with his elbows. Julie had a pair of pants set out on the dresser, an extra shirt, and a pair of silver under-pants with a matching shirt. Dib glanced back at her as she pulled out more white socks and some night clothes. She shut the drawer and opened another one, pulling out a small purse-looking bag. She grabed the clothes, folded them, and stuffed them into the bag. She shut that drawer back and reached up to her head, putting her antenna under her hair. Then she got her bag and looked back at Dib, smiling. "Alright, I'm ready."  
Dib smiled and sat up, sliding off the bed. "Where are your lenses?"   
Julie blinked, grabbing her hair brush and stuffed it into her bag. "They're downstairs.."  
Dib nodded. "Alright, c'mon.." He started to the door, Julie following. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting Julie out. She smiled and walked out, then paused to wait on him. He looked back at her. "Want me to shut the door?"  
"Doesn't matter.." Dib let go of the handle, just leaving it open and headed to the stairs, Julie following again. They got downstairs and Dib headed over to the door to get his bookbag. Julie went over to the coffee table and picked up her bag and went over to the door.   
Dib looked back at her. ""Ready?"  
Julie smiled, nodding slowly. Dib smiled, opening the door. Julie slightly purred, going out. Dib shut the door, following her briskly. She looked back at him and smiled, slowing down a bit so they were walking side by side.   
Dib looked at her, smiling himself. "So..uhm...how old are you..?"  
Julie blinked. "Uhh..fourteen in earth years I think.."  
Dib blinked now. "Fourteen? I'm fifteen.."(Yes, I purposely made him older.)  
Julie looked at him. "Is that a good thing?"  
"I guess..I'm a year older than you.."  
Julie blinked, looking forward. "Oh..." Dib smiled, looking ahead as well. Julie converted her attention to a bird and watched it fly across the sky. Dib watched it too, then looked at Julie. She was smiling, watching the bird still. Dib looked down at her hand, then back up and smiled, reaching over slowly and took her hand. Julie leveled her haead, looking at him, then their hands, and smiled, walking a bit closer to him. He leaned against her slightly and sighed happily to himself. The good thing about no one believing him was that now no one could say Julie was an alien.  
  
~5 Minutes Later~  
  
Dib opened the door to his house, Julie walking in, looking around. Dib stepped in after her, shutting the door. "Dad, Gaz, I'm home!" He looked in the living room, Gaz sitting on the couch absorbed in her Game Slave again.   
Julie looked too, then blinked. "That Gaz?"  
Dib nodded. "Yea..c'mon, let's go upstairs.." He started going to the stairs, Julie following. They got upstairs and Dib opened the door to his room, Julie going in first again. Dib dropped his bookbag by his door, shutting it. Julie was looking around, looking at all of his spacey-stuff. Dib walked over to his bed and sat. "You can set your stuff down by the door if you want."  
Julie looked at him, then her bag, then the door and walked over to it, setting her bag down. She looked back at Dib, smiled, then looked around again, her eyes stopping on a poster of the solar system. She tilted her head a bit and walked up to it, examining it. Dib smiled, watching. It was interesting watching Julie study things, she was so willing to learn. Julie blinked, putting a gloved claw on the earth, looking at Dib. "That earth?"  
Dib nodded, standing up and went over. "Yea..and that's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." He pointed to each of the planets as he said them.   
Julie pointed to them as well and repeated. "....Nep-..-tune..Pl-..Pluto..."  
Dib nodded, smiling. "Good..that's our solar system.."  
"Ohhh.." Julie nodded slowly, still studying the poster.   
Dib looked at the poster next to the one Julie was looking at. It was a picture of the Milky Way. "Hey..Julie..."  
Julie looked at him. "Yea?"  
Dib looked at her, then the poster. "Where is Irk?"  
Julie looked at the poster, leaning against him slightly to see better. "Uhh..." She finally spotted it and pointed to a star. "That's the star Irk orbits around.."  
Dib looked at where she pointed, then to where earth was. "Wow..I didn't know we traveled so far!"   
Julie smiled, taking her finger off the poster. "I told you we were going fast!"  
Dib nodded, smiling at her. "Yea...hey, you hungry?"  
Julie looked up at him. "Not really..but I'll come with you if you are.."   
Dib nodded. "Yea, I'm starving!" Julie giggled, poking his stomach. Dib slightly laughed and grabbed her finger. "That tickles!"  
Julie grinned. "It does?" She poked his side with her other finger. Dib giggled, grabbing that hand too. Dib grinned now, poking Julie's stomach now. She giggled and tried to get loose so she could poke him, but Dib had a firm grip. He grinned more and let go of her hands, tickling her sides.  
"Eep!" Julie jumped and giggled, trying to stop him. Dib laughed as well, then stopped tickling her, just resting his hands on her sides. Both of them were breathing a little harder than normal from laughing. Julie smiled, nuzzling Dib's neck a bit, slightly purring.   
Dib nuzzled her cheek in return, then stopped. "Hey..you don't want to purr around my dad, he may get suspicious..."  
Julie stopped purring, looking up at him. "Alright.."  
Dib smiled, nuzzling again. "Let's go get something to eat..my show'll be on at seven..." He let go of her slightly, waiting on her to go.   
She smiled. "Okay.." She took a step back, looking at him.   
Dib smiled, going to the door. Julie followed, going out the door first, and downstairs with Dib beside her. They got to the bottom of the stairs and turned left into the kitchen. Dib pulled out a chair with one hand as he passed it for Julie, then went to the fridge, opening it. Julie sat down, smiling, and looked around the kitchen.   
Dib looked at her slightly. "Thirsty? We have Mountain Pop."  
Julie looked at him and smiled. "Sure.."  
Dib looked back in the fridge and grabbed a can of the lemon-lime soda, setting it on the counter next to the fridge, then got a Classic Poop, setting it next to Julie's. Then he got a jar of grape jelly and shut the fridge. He set the jelly down and opened an overhead cabinet, getting the peanut butter, then grabbed the loaf of bread, opened it, got two pieces of bread out, then closed it and put it back. He paused, looking back at Julie. "You want a sandwich?"  
Julie looked up at him, blinking. "Uhh...I don't know.."  
Dib looked at the jar of jelly and picked it up, taking the lid off. "I'll give you a piece of mine so you can see if you like it, okay?"  
Julie smiled. "Alright.."  
Dib took a piece of bread and a spoon, spreading the jelly on the bread, then did the same with the peanut butter. He put up the jars and got a bag of chips, picked up his sandwich, and went over to the table, setting them down. Julie watched, then looked at the sandwich, blinking. Dib went back to the counter, got the drinks and went back, sitting down. "Here's your drink." He held it out to her.  
Julie looked up, smiled, and took it, popping it open. "Thanks.."  
Dib smiled. "You're welcome.." He opened his too, then looked at his sandwich. "You can take a piece of that if you want.."  
Julie looked at the sandwich. "Alright.." She took off her right glove and set it in her lap, reached over and poked the bread. Dib took a sip of his poop cola, then set the can down, opening the bag of chips. Julie picked up the sandwich and sniffed it slightly, blinking. Dib took a chip and popped it in his mouth. Julie looked up at him slightly, then the sandwich. She finally raised it to her mouth and took a bite, blinking. Dib took another chip and looked up at her. She swallowed and blinked, setting the sandwich down.  
"Is it good?"  
Julie looked up at Dib, then back to the sandwich. "Eh...it's..okay.."  
"So you didn't like it?"  
She shook her head slowly. "No..not...really.."  
Dib snickered. "It's alright, I didn't expect you to.." He took another sip of his drink, then picked up his sandwich and took a bite. Julie looked at the bag of chips and slowly reached over, getting one. Dib took another bite of his sandwich as she put the chip in her mouth, chewing. Dib glanced up at her, then swallowed and took a sip of his cola. Julie swallowed and blinked, then took a sip of her soda as well.   
Dib set the can of soda down. "You like the chips any better?"  
Julie lowered her can to the table and looked at her hands, taking off her left glove as well. "Uh..not really, no offense..."  
Dib smiled a bit. "None taken.."  
Julie smiled, taking her gloves and put them in her pack. "Yea, it'll take me a while to get used to earth food.."  
Dib nodded slowly. "Yea, I suppose it-..hey!" He looked at his watch. "It's seven!" He stood up, looking at Julie. She smiled, standing up too. Dib walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom, Julie following. Gaz was still sitting on the couch, playing her Game Slave. Dib hopped up onto the couch, next to Gaz, and Julie just kind of stood there next to the couch, looking around. Dib grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, then looked at Julie. "You can sit.."  
She smiled slightly, sitting down beside him, to his right. Dib smiled, looking back at the tv, changing the channel. The Mysterious Mysteries theme was playing. Dib set the remote down. Gaz grunted her disapproval for the show and got up, walking out. Julie sighed. Gaz scared her somewhat, and she felt more comfortable now that she was gone. The anchor to Mysterious Mysteries started talking. The show this time was about aliens. Julie glanced at Dib. He was watching. She blinked and looked back at the tv and watched as well. They were showing something they thought to be an alien spacecraft.   
Dib half-closed his eyes. "That's no spaceship! I can see the screws and nails! And that's just cardboard nailed to a car, how stupid do they think we are?!" Julie smiled, snickering a bit. Dib sighed, picking up the remote and cut off the tv.   
Julie looked at him. "Don't want to watch it anymore?"  
Dib set the remote back down and leaned back, looking at her. "Neh..it's pointless, when you've seen the real thing..."  
Julie smiled, leaning back on the couch too. "Yea, why watch some humans build a fake ship? You've even ridden in a real one."  
"Yea.."  
Julie leaned over on him a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. Dib looked down at her slightly, then closed his eyes, sighing. Julie nuzzled his shoulder slightly and put her hand on his stomach, rubbing slightly. Dib opened his eyes slightly, smiling. Julie closed her eyes a little more than half-way, clenching his shirt slightly. Dib closed his eyes back and nuzzled into Julie a bit. She nuzzled back, slightly and lowly purring. Dib didn't say anything about the purr, it was soothing. Julie unclenched his shirt and ran her claws up his stomach slowly. Dib held back a laugh and nuzzled her cheek. Julie smiled, nuzzling back at she ran her claws up his chest, even slower. Dib shuddered slightly and nuzzled a little more, reaching his arm around her and pulled her closer. Julie purred a little louder and went slower, to his neck now. Dib lifted his head, letting Julie lightly rub his neck. She stopped and ran her claws back down his chest and stomach, resting her hand on his stomach once she got to it. Dib still had his head leaned back, his eyes closed. Julie sighed softly, clenching his shirt slightly.  
"Ur.." Dib lightly squeezed her arm. "Keep doing that, it feels good.." His voice was low and quiet.   
Julie smiled a little more, going back up his stomach slowly. "Alright.."   
Dib clenched her arm sleeve and shuddered slightly as she went up his chest slowly. Julie closed her eyes and purred a little louder, rubbing his neck softly again. Dib took a deep breath and let it out slowly, humming a bit. Julie felt his neck vibrating somewhat and continued to lightly rub his neck, sighing happily.   
Dib took another deep breath, then sighed. "Alright.."  
Julie stopped, her hand resting on his neck. "Hmm?.."  
Dib lowered his head slightly, nuzzling her again. "You can stop..."  
Julie purred lower, nuzzling back. "If you want."  
He nodded slowly, yawning. Julie smiled and looked around the living room. There were some pictures on the wall, and a lamp shaped like Dib's dad. Julie blinked, then yawned herself.  
Dib opened his eyes slightly, looking at her. "..tired?"   
She nodded slowly, nuzzling his cheek. "Ya, a little.."  
Dib smiled, nuzzling back. "Yea, I've got to take a bath, then we can go sleep..we need to rest so we can get up in the morning."  
Julie nodded and slowly took her hand off his neck. Dib sat up, moving his arm from around her. He yawned again, then stood up. Julie stood up too, stretching. "So, you're..taking...a bath?"  
Dib nodded. "Yea..you can wait in my room, I have some books and things you can look at if you want."  
Julie blinked. "Alright.."  
"I'll be out in like..uh....a few minutes, yea, then we'll need to go to bed for school."   
Julie nodded again. Dib headed to the stairs, Julie following as they went up and into Dib's room. Julie walked over and sat on the bed while Dib grabbed some sleeping clothes. Julie looked over at her bag, then to Dib as he went to the door.   
He stopped and looked back. "I'll be right back..you can look at whatever you want, just don't mess with my computer, it links to the Swollen Eyeballs, a...uh..paranormalist group.."  
Julie nodded, looking at the computer. "Alright.."  
Dib smiled and walked out, closing the door nearly all the way. Julie got up and went over, shutting it all the way as she kneeled down in front of her back. She unzipped it and pulled out her night-time clothes. She undressed, put on her night clothes, then put the other clothes to the side, next to her bag. She stood up and looked around again. She yawned, then walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, sighing as she closed her eyes. She then winced, opening her eyes half-way.  
"Stupid lenses.." She muttered, closing her eyes back. "Wish I could take out my antenna..it's so annoying not having them out.."  
There was a knock on the door, causing Julie to jump. She sat up quickly, looking at the door. There was another knock and the door started to open. "Hello?"  
Julie jerked to where she was sitting on the side of the bed. The door opened a little more and a head appeared.   
It was Professor Membrane, Dib's dad. He blinked and looked around the room, then to Julie. "Where is Dib?"  
"He..h-he's...in..the bath.."  
Membrane nodded. "Ah..yes, and you're Julie? The alien from England?"  
"Uhh.." Julie looked away nervously. "Y-yea.."  
Membrane smiled. "Ah, hello then! Welcome to America, I'm Dib's father, Professor Membrane."  
Julie nodded slowly, smiling slightly. "N-nice to meet you, Prof-fessor.."  
He nodded again. "I've got to go check on something, see you in the morning, Julie." He shut the door and Julie sighed, relieved.  
"Whew.."   
The door opened again, Julie jumping yet again. This time is was Dib. Julie relaxed as he shut the door, already in his pajamas.   
He blinked, seeing her jump. "You alright?"  
"Yea, fine.."  
Dib walked over to his dresser, looking in the mirror as he fixed his hair. "You just seem jumpy."  
"Just a little, your..dad came in here right before you did, he just scared me.."  
"Oh.." He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She smiled, closing her eyes slightly. Dib smiled too. "You want to sleep by the wall or on the edge? It doesn't matter to me."  
"Um.." Julie looked at the bed, then him."The outside, I guess.."  
Dib nodded, got up and went over to the nightstand. He took off his glasses and set them down on it, then got on the bed and crawled over to the wall, getting under the covers. Julie laid down beside him, getting under the covers as well, pulling them up to her chin. Dib looked at her, smiled, then closed his eyes. "Hey, would you push the button on top of my alarm clock?"  
Julie looked to her left, blinking. "What's that?"  
"It's the black box with the numbers.."  
Julie found it, reached over, and pushed the button. On the face of the clock a little red light came on, signalling the alarm was on. She blinked, then put her hand back under the cover. "Okay.."  
Dib smiled. "Thanks..." He yawned and scooted under the covers more.  
Julie rolled over onto her side, facing him. Dib opened his eyes slightly, looking at her. Julie smiled, closing her eyes half-way. Dib shifted and laid on his side, facing her as well. Julie closed her eyes all the way and began to purr very lowly. Dib closed his eyes as well, listening to her purr. She scooted closer to him, purring slightly louder. Dib yawned, pulling the covers up a little more. They slowly drifted off, with the help of Julie's purr. By the time they were both asleep, they both were cuddled together.   
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Invader Julie Chapter 8  
  
Julie opened her eyes slightly. The alarm clock was beeping. She looked back at it and reached over slowly, pushing the button, the beeping halting. She brought her arm back and put it back where it was: wrapped around Dib. Dib was still asleep, and had his arms wrapped slightly around her as well. She yawned and nuzzled back into his chest, sighing. Dib lightly clenched the back of her shurt, mumbling something lowly. Julie opened her eyes slightly again and looked up at him from where she was nuzzled. "Dib?"  
He mumbled again. "..not yet dad, just a few more minutes..."  
Julie smiled,running her claws up his back slowly. "Diiib.."  
He yawned, then nuzzled her cheek slightly, groaning. Julie smiled and nuzzled back, then lightly kissed his cheek. "Hey...you, wake up.."  
He yawned again then opened his eyes a bit. "Hurr...?"  
Julie nuzzled into his neck slightly. "It's morning.."  
He opened his eyes a little more, focusing his eyes a little to see the clock. He glanced down at Julie a bit, then sat up slowly. "Come on, we have to get ready..." Julie sat up slowly as well. Dib rubbed his eyes, stretching. "Would you..get my glasses?" Julie looked behind her at the nightstand and grabbed Dib's glasses. She looked at them, then Dib and grinned, sticking the tip of her tongue out as she put Dib's glasses on herself.  
Dib grinned too. "Goofy Irken.." Julie giggled slightly, taking the glasses off and put them on Dib. Dib blinked, then smiled, putting his hand on her head as he ruffled her hair. She giggled again, putting her hands on his head and messed up his hair as well. Dib laughed, poking her stomach, grinning a bit. Julie laughed slightly too, one of her antenna sticking out from where Dib had messed up her hair. Dib blinked again and grabbed her antenna, pulling it down over her face. "One of your antenna came out."  
Julie looked up at it, blinked and reached up, putting it back under her hair. "Thanks.."  
Dib smiled. "Yea..alright, come on. We're running behind."  
Julie nodded and hopped off the bed, Dib following slowly as he stretched. Julie looked back at him, then went over to her bag and sat, digging through it for her clothes while Dib went over to the closet. Dib opened the closet and looked back at Julie. She was pulling out a pair of pants.   
"Eh..I'll...go in the closet and change so you can change out here..just call me when you're done, alright?"  
She looked back at him. "Okay.."  
Dib looked back into the closet and went in, shutting the door.   
Julie turned back around, taking her shirt off and grabbed her undershirt, putting it on quickly. She finished getting dressed and took her hairbrush out of her bag and started brushing her hair. "Alright Dib.."  
He opened the closet, stepping out, fully dressed. Julie glanced back at him slightly, smiling. Dib smiled too, then went over, kneeling down as he opened his bookbag. Julie put her brush into her bag, then folded her clothes and put them into her bag and shut it.   
Dib stood, looking at her. "Ready?"  
Julie stood up slowly as well. "Yea.."  
"Alright. I need to eat breakfast..you can too, if you want." Dib opened the door and went down the hall to the stairs, following closely was Julie. Gaz was already in there, eating cereal. Dib went over to the fridge and opened it, then scowled slightly.. "Gaz, you ate all the cereal.."  
She didn't answer, just continued eating. Julie walked over to the fridge, standing next to Dib. Dib found an apple and took it out, then looked at Julie. "You want an apple?"  
Julie blinked, looking at the round red fruit. "Sure.."  
Dib got out another apple and handed it to her, then shut the door. "We can walk to school and eat at the same time.." He turned to Gaz. "Hey Gaz, tell Dad me and Julie have already left for school." Gaz ignored him. Sighing, he looked at Julie. "Come on." They went back to the stairs, up, and into his room. Dib picked up his bookbag and Julie picked up her own bag. They went back downstairs and out the door. Dib took a bite of his apple, looking ahead as they walked side by side on the sidewalk. Julie looked at him, then her apple, moving it around in her hands. Dib took another bite, then looked at Julie. She finally lifted the apple and took a bite.  
Dib swallowed. "Like it?"  
Julie looked at him, nodded and swallowed. "Yea..it's okay, better than the sandwich.."  
Dib smiled, looking at his bitten apple. "Yeh, I like apples.." Julie smiled too, taking another bite. Dib took another bite as well, looking forward again. They continued walking and eating until they finally reached the school. Dib threw his apple core into a trash can. Julie blinked and did the same, looking back at Dib. Then she looked around at all the other kids as she followed Dib in the hallway to Miss Bitters' class.   
Dib walked in and went over to his seat, putting her bookbag down. Julie stood in the doorway and watched him, then looked at her seat and sat down, putting her bag down. She sighed, looking up at Dib. He was all the way across the room. She looked around the room now, looking at the other students.   
Dib glanced at her, then to his desk, just staring.  
The Irken blinked and sighed, slipping down in her seat slightly.   
The boy next to her looked at her. "Uh..hi, I'm Brian.."  
Julie looked at the green-haired boy and smiled. "Hi..I'm Julie."  
Brian smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you. New here? Got any friends yet?"  
Julie nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm from...England, yea. England." She smiled shakily. "And uh...yea, I have..one friend..Dib."  
He blinked. "Dib? That crazy kid over there?" He pointed back at Dib with his thumb.  
"Eh." Julie looked away a bit. "Yea, Dib. And he's not crazy."  
"Sure he is, he believes in aliens and bigfoot. Only crazies believe in stuff like that."  
The Irken growled slightly, offended by his comment about aliens. "No, he's not..how do you know if aliens aren't real?"  
Brian blinked again, then looked forward. "Because they just aren't."  
"Have you ever tried to find out if they are?" She crossed her arms.   
"No. 'Cause they don't exist. And yes, Dib's just crazy."  
"....whatever."  
Brian glanced back at her. She was slightly glaring off, looking forward. He sighed. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I was just stating the truth."  
Julie growled again. "That's -not- the truth. Dib is not crazy. You probably don't even know him very well."  
"Uh..no..."  
Julie glared at him slightly. "Then don't judge someone before you get to know them. Dib is very kind and smart, but you wouldn't know that because you judge him on what he believes in, something that may be very true, something that could one day destroy this planet. Who will you call for then? You little friends? When it happens, you'll finally realize that Dib was right, and you were wrong."  
Brian sat there, staring blankly. "..o-.......okay.." He picked up his pencil and began to doodle.   
Julie increased her glare and snorted slightly, looking forward again. Stupid human..knows nothing about Dib, and still judges him..he'll see one day, he'll s-  
"Quiet!!" Julie jumped as Miss Bitters' voice stopped her thoughts. "Today's horrible lecture is about hurricanes and other horrible disasters! Who can tell me what a hurricane is?"  
Julie looked around. Dib already had his hand up. He was the only one.  
Miss Bitters glared slightly. "Yes, Dib?"  
He put his hand down. "A hurricane is a tropical storm that forms in the ocean with wind speeds over seventy-four miles per hour."   
Julie smiled as Miss Bitters scowled. "Correct."  
Dib glanced at Julie as well, smiling. The Irken half-closed her eyes and looked back at Miss Bitters as she started teaching about hurricanes. Dib looked back at Miss Bitters as well, sighing.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
Julie was leaned over on her desk, propped up on her elbow. Dib had slumped down in his seat, Miss Bitters still talking about hurricanes. Julie boredly yawned. Dib glanced at her, then the clock. One minute to lunch. Brian had gotten bored with doodling and was now asleep..or looked like it.  
The Irken closed her eyes a little more. She had gotten used to her lenses, they didn't hurt anymore. Her thoughts drifted to her SIR. She hadn't seen her in a while.   
Where has she been..? The bell rang, causing Julie to jerk awake, her reveries rudely interrupted. Dib glanced at her as she jumped and snickered, standing.  
Miss Bitters growled, angry that she had to stop her teaching. "When you get back, your horrible lesson will be on tornadoes." She stood and stiffly pointed to the door. "Now, GO!"  
Julie stood up and watched for a second, the other students going out the door. She blinked and walked out as well, looking at the students.   
Brian stopped by her. "Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"  
"Uh.." Julie looked back at the door. Dib hadn't come out yet. "I don't know.."  
Brian blinked. "Who else are you going to sit with?"  
Julie looked back at him, a slight scowl on her face. "Dib."   
"Eh..alright, if you wanna sit with us, you can." He walked off and Dib came up to her. He had waited for Brian to leave.  
"Uhm.." He looked down slightly. "So, you sitting with Brian?.."  
Julie closed her eyes slightly, feeling bad a bit. "No..I can't just leave you alone.."  
Dib looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "Thanks...it's nice to have someone here at school that likes me.."  
Julie smiled as well. "Same here."  
Dib smiled a little more and reached over slowly, taking her hand. The infatuated Irken squeezed his hand slightly, Dib half-closing his eyes. "Come on. Let's go eat lunch." He began walking to the lunchroom as Julie walked closely beside him. They walked into the lunchroom and looked around. Dib glanced at the lunchline, then to Julie. "You planning on eating?"  
She looked back at him, then to the lunchline herself. "Eh..prolly not, I'll eat a little..but I don't want to get a whole tray, that would just be wasting food."  
"I'll let you have some of mine, if you want.." Julie looked back at him, smiling. "Okay.."  
Dib smiled as well. "Alright. Let's get in line." Dib started walking to the line and Julie followed, looking around at the other students as they sat down to eat. Dib got in line and let go of her hand. Julie looked at her hand, then him questioningly.  
He looked at her too, then motioned to the trays. "I can't carry my food and hold your hand at the same time."  
"Oh.." Julie nodded, smiling a bit.  
Dib smiled the same amount and picked up his tray. Julie watched as he got food dumped on his plate. Corn, peas, mashed potatoes and steak with gravy. Dib made a disgusted face at the peas and went over to the drink canister, getting a Poop Cola. He looked back at Julie, then motioned to the canister. "They've got Mountain Pop, if you want one."   
She smiled and went over, getting a can of the lemon-lime soda. Dib headed over to a table and sat, Julie taking a seat next to him. Gaz was on Dib's right side, playing her Game Slave.   
Dib set his Poop Cola on the table and popped it open. "Hey Gaz..how's your day so far?"  
"Fine." She showed really no emotion except the absorbancy in her game. Dib sighed and picked up his fork. Julie was just sitting quietly, staring at her soda.   
Dib glanced at her. "Wanna try some corn?"  
She looked at him, then his plate. "What's corn?"  
Dib looked at his plate, then pointed to the yellow vegetable.   
Julie blinked. "Sure.." Dib dug his fork into the corn and lifted it, then held the fork out to her. Julie took the fork slowly and looked at the corn. "Corn..." She closed her left eye slightly and put the fork in her mouth then took it out, chewing the corn slowly.  
Dib blinked. "You like it?"  
She handed him the fork and shook her head slowly. "No, not really..."  
Dib smiled. "The mashed potatoes now?"  
She nodded. "Mashed..po-...tatoes?"  
Dib nodded. "Yup." He got some a bit on his fork and handed it back to her.   
She ate that as well and put the fork on his plate. "Eh...no.."  
"Alright..you probably won't like the peas, I don't like them..here, try some steak." He picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the steak, jabbed it with the fork, and held it out.  
Julie took the fork and looked at it. "Steak?" He nodded. She blinked and put the fork in her mouth and closed her left eye a little more as she took the fork out. Dib took his fork back and poked the steak.  
Julie coughed slightly. "Eh.."  
Dib looked at her. "You alright?"  
She nodded slowly. "Y-yea..I don't like the steak, but that stuff on it is good."  
Dib smiled. "The gravy. You can have it if you want, I'll eat the steak."  
Julie smiled as well. "If you don't want it.."  
He shook his head and scooted his tray over to her, handing her the fork again. She took the fork and looked at the steak, then started scraping the gravy off.  
Dib smiled, looking back at Gaz, then around the lunchroom. Him, Julie, and Gaz were the only ones at their table. He sighed, looking at Julie. She had already eaten three-fourths of the gravy. Dib grabbed his Poop Cola and took a sip.  
Julie set the fork down, all the gravy gone. "Whew.."  
Dib looked at her, then the plate. "Done?"  
She looked at him and nodded. "Yep." Now she smiled. "Thanks."  
Dib smiled too, sliding his tray back over in front of him, picking up the fork. "Was it good?"  
The satiated Irken nodded again, crossing her arms over her stomach as she leaned back in the chair. "Yea..not the food I'm used to, but it's good."  
Dib snickered and got some mashed potatoes, eating them as he stared at his steak. Julie closed her eyes, yawning slightly. Dib glanced at her, swallowing. "You tired?"  
She opened her right eye, looking at him. "Yea, just a little.."  
Dib grinned, then looked back at his food. "Goofy Irken.." He said lowly, so no one else would hear.   
She smiled, nudging him slightly with her elbow and closed her eye back, speaking lowly as well. "Goofy human."   
Dib smiled, then leaned back in his seat, poking his steak. He blinked, then cut off a piece and ate it. Julie opened her eyes and picked up her soda, taking a sip. Dib glanced at her, then took another bite of his steak. Julie set the drink down and slumped down in her seat slightly, looking around the lunchroom.   
Brian was sitting the the Letter M and Rob, laughing. Rob was laughing as well, and Letter M was talking, so he must have been telling jokes. Julie blinked and looked at Dib, then Brian again.   
Dib finished his steak, since it wasn't that big anyway, and pushed his plate away slightly. Julie looked at his plate, then him. He looked at her too and smiled, then grabbed his cola, drinking the rest, then stood up. "Well, I'm done..after I dump my tray, you wanna..walk a bit? We have some time before lunch is over."  
Julie stood up slowly, smiling. "Sure."  
Dib nodded. "Be right back.." He went over to the trash cans, dumping his tray, then put it up. Julie yawned again, then glanced at Gaz. She was still playing her Game Slave. Dib walked back up to Julie. "You ready?"  
She looked back at Dib and nodded slowly. "Yea.."  
Dib smiled and motioned to the door, heading towards it.   
Julie followed closely, feeling some stares from some people, because she was with Dib. She glanced at Brian slightly to see him looking at her as well. She looked away, feeling a slight glare but she ignored it, going out the door with Dib.   
He shut the door then sighed. "I hate doing that..they always stare at me.."  
Julie looked down slightly. "It's alright..they stared at me too...just ignore them."  
"Yea..maybe they'll forget I even exist.." He sighed, taking Julie's hand. "C'mon.." He began walking, Julie by his side. She was silent, just staring ahead. Dib was looking around at all the classes. Julie glanced at a kid they were passing. The boy glared, and Julie retured the glare, growling very lowly. Dib looked at her slightly, to see who she was growling at. They passed the kid and Julie sighed, looking ahead again. Dib got a worried look. "You okay?"  
She glanced at him slightly. "Yea..why?"  
"You were just quiet.."   
"Oh..." She looked forward again, closing her eyes slightly. Dib closed his eyes a little more and sighed, looking forward himself, tightening his grip on her hand slightly. Julie glanced at him, smiled a little and leaned over on him somewhat. Dib leaned back, to equal it out, he was quiet now. Julie laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes almost completely. Dib smiled slightly, letting go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her a little closer. Julie closed her eyes all the way. She would purr if it wouldn't be giving her away. Dib closed his eyes a slight bit more, yawning a little.   
They had circles around and were now heading back to the classroom. Julie was quiet, walking slowly. Sara walked in front of them, entering the class. Dib glared slightly some since Sara had, then sighed as he looked at Julie. She still had her eyes closed.   
He smiled, going into the class and to Julie's desk. "Alright Julie.." She opened her eyes very slightly. "..we're at your desk.." She glanced down at the desk, then back up at him, smiled, letting go of him slightly. Dib let go of her to let her sit, but Julie ended up falling over on her desk, sliding down on the floor. "Julie?!" He kneeled down beside her, trying to help her up. Julie weakly moaned, grabbing onto Dib's arm. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded slowly, crawling into her seat.   
Dib sighed, worried. "You sure..?"  
"Y-yea.." She closed her eyes slowly, slipping down in the seat slightly.   
"Al-..aright, I've got to go sit down, you sure you're going to be okay?"  
Julie nodded slowly again. "I'll b-be..fin-ne..."  
He sighed. "Okay, if you say so..." He walked over to his desk and sat down.  
Julie slid down more, moaning again. Her stomach was hurting badly. Dib glanced over, then sighed, facing the front again.   
Miss Bitters shut the door and floated over to her desk. "Alright, quiet!! It's time to begin class again. Now. Continuing on the hideousness of natural disasters..tornadoes are next!" She rambled on while Julie was slowly getting weaker. The steak was the problem -- it was causing her to gradually lose conciousness..somehow. Dib glanced up from his notes at Julie, watching. Julie twitched slightly. He looked back down, closing his eyes a bit.  
Brian glanced at her as well, blinking. "Julie?" He whispered, so he wouldn't get in trouble. She opened her left eye very slightly, looking at him slightly. "Are you okay?" Julie didn't respond, just closed her eye back, very lowly groaning. Dib looked back over, then glared at Brian slightly. He was getting jealous, how cute. Brian blinked, then reached over to Julie and poked her. She twitched slightly again then slid down even further, falling to the floor under her desk. Brian looked up at Miss Bitters, then Julie again. "Julie?.."  
Dib had frozen slightly when Julie fell and just watched her. She wasn't moving.  
Miss Bitters glared at her. "Julie?!" No answer. Miss Bitters scowled. "Someone wake her up!"  
Brian looked up at the teacher then got up, kneeling down beside Julie, shaking her slightly. "Julie..?" Still no answer. Dib leaned forward slightly, trying to see her.   
Miss Bitters glared. "Someone help her get to the nurse." Dib shot his hand up, Brian right after. "Dib! You go."   
Dib jumped up and quickly went over to her, kneeling down. Brian glared slightly, standing up. Dib returned the glare. "Leave Julie alone.." He spoke lowly as he pulled Julie out from under her desk and slowly lifted her up.   
Brian growled slightly as he stood up, speaking lowly as well. "Freak.." He went back to his seat, sitting. Dib glared a bit more and drug Julie to the door, opened it and walked out. He shut the door with his feet after Julie was out of the way and sighed, looking down at her.  
"What on earth happened to her? I can't take her to the nurse, they'll find out she's not human...augh.." He looked up and down the hallway, then started dragging her again. "What am I going to do..?" Julie wasn't very heavy, so he could easily move her. Dib looked down at her again, then behind hem, to watch where he was going. He then spotted a janitor's closet. "I'll stay here with her until she wakes up.." He slowly went over to the closet, opened the door and went in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He propped Julie up against the wall, her head drooped down slightly. He sighed and say beside her, looking down a bit. He glanced up at her slightly and then leaned over on her a bit as he took her hand slowly, holding it lightly.   
Julie twitched slightly, opening her eyes very slowly, stopping half-way.   
Dib looked at her from where he was leaned against her. "Julie?"  
She glanced up at him, then closed her eyes, moaning lowly. "W-what...happened?"  
Dib sat up, smiling. "You're awake..you okay?"  
"I don't know.."  
Dib glanced down at her hand that he was holding, then back up at her. "You..passed out or something.."  
She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him. "I d-did..?" She then looked around, realizing they weren't in the classroom. "Where are we?"  
"We're in a closet..Miss Bitters told me to take you to the nurse and I volunteered..but I couldn't take you to her because they'd find out you aren't human.."  
Julie smiled, closing her eyes back. He didn't betray her, a sure sign that he liked her..even the tiniest bit. "..t-thank you.."  
Dib smiled too, then leaned back agaisnt her. "You're welcome.."  
"So..no one knows where we are?"  
Dib shook his head. "Nope..and the door's locked, so we won't get any visitors..unless a janitor decides to stop by." Julei nodded slowly and nuzzled his arm a bit. Dib smiled a little more and nuzzled her back. "So what happened?"  
"I really don't know..I think it was something that I ate.."  
Dib sighed. "Then I guess we need to watch what you eat here, so this won't happen again.."  
She nodded slowly again then yawned.   
Dib opened one eye slightly, then closed it back. "Tired?"   
"Yea..I'm not used to all this talking and school stuff.."  
Dib smiled. "Yea, we could just..stay here, I'm sure nobody would notice that we're gone.."  
Julie lowly purred, nuzzling his cheek. "Alright..I wouldn't mind.."  
Dib opened his eyes a little at her purr, smiled, and closed them back as he nuzzled her cheek in return. Julie smiled, squeezed his hand a bit and lightly kissed him. Dib blushed very slightly and returned the kiss, sighing happily. Julie scooted closer to him, leaning onto him and nuzzled his neck, still purring. Dib wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer as he let her nuzzle. Her purring was making him sleepy. Julei grinned slightly and lightly kissed his neck. "Hee.."  
Dib opened his eyes slightly, looking at her. "Hm?"  
"Nuffin.."  
He smiled, closing his eyes back. "Alright, if you say so.."  
"...muffin." She kissed his neck again, purring.  
"Muffin? Nuu..don't eat me.."  
Julie blinked, looking up at him. "That's an earth food..?"   
"Yea.."  
"Muffin..hee..." She nuzzled into him again, purring, beginning to lightly rub his neck. Dib leaned his head back, his eyes closed. "Ooh..yea, right there.."  
Julie smiled, nuzzling his cheek as she continued rubbing his neck. "That feel good..?"  
"Yeeaa.." He slipped down a bit, drowsy.  
Julie was tired herself, purring herself to sleep, so they continued to cuddle until they eventually fell asleep.   
To Be Continued... 


End file.
